Final Avenger
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Diremehkan, disiksa, diacuhkan setiap hari karena memiliki Mana kecil membuatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Ia sudah muak! Ia sudah tidak kuat! Namun sang Dewi menyelamatkannya dan memberikan harapan. Kini ia bukan lagi orang lemah yang diam saat direndahkan, ia akan mempecundangi mereka yang dulu menghinanya. Ia bernama Namikaze Naruto!/ganti penname.
1. Chapter 1: Defeat Issei

_Just Author Newbie._ Selamat membaca.

* * *

 **Dec 2017 | FINAL AVENGER | Dec 2017**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | HIGH SCHOOL DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi | And some power from ONE PIECE © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Over Power Naruto!

 **Summary:** Diremehkan, disiksa, diacuhkan setiap hari karena memiliki Mana kecil membuatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri. Ia sudah muak! Ia sudah tidak kuat! Namun sang Dewi menyelamatkannya dan memberikan harapan. Kini ia bukan lagi orang lemah yang diam saat direndahkan, ia akan mempecundangi mereka yang dulu menghinanya. Ia bernama Namikaze Naruto!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tujuan**

Pintu itu terbuka pelan oleh tangan kecil yang penuh luka, gerak-gerik anak itu mengendap-endap seperti orang yang tidak ingin diketahui kehadirannya di rumah ini. Setelah dirasa aman, anak kecil berambut pirang itu berjalan pelan tanpa suara menuju lantai 2, kamarnya.

Namikaze Naruto nama anak itu, sekali lagi duduk di kursi, mengambil pulpen dan menulis sesuatu di buku yang terlihat lusuh. Tangannya yang penuh luka berhenti bergerak saat luka di kulit coklatnya bergesekkan dengan permukaan kertas.

"Aduh …." Ia mengaduh pelan, lalu kembali menulis kehidupan yang dijalaninya hari ini dalam sebuah kertas.

 _20 Desember 14xx_

 _Pagi ini Naru bangun dengan semangat di cuaca cerah meskipun hawanya dingin. Seperti biasa Naru makan bersama keluarga Naru sebelum pergi ke sekolah dasar sihir. Di sekolah, Naru tidak punya kenalan apa lagi teman, semua orang seperti menjauhi Naru dan menatap jijik Naru, entah kenapa. Setelah pelajaran selesai Naru langsung pulang dan ingin cepat-cepat main sama Ruko-chan. Tapi teman sekelas Naru yang suka ja_ _h_ _ilin Naru, Hyoudou Issei menghadang Naru dan memaksa Naru pergi ke hutan belakang. Di sana Naru dipukul tanpa henti oleh Issei dengan alasan yang Naru tidak mengerti. Naru marah dan membalasnya, tapi Naru tetap kalah karena fisik Naru_ _tidak terlalu kuat_ _. Akhirnya Naru tidak sadar diri dan setelah sadar, Naru tidak berada di hutan lagi. Naru berada di tempat asing._

 _Akhirnya Naru bisa kembali pulang, tapi Naru takut ketemu Ibu, Ayah, dan Ruko-chan dengan keadaan babak belur. Akhirnya Naru menunggu malam dan masuk ke kamar tanpa diketahui. Ugh … Naru bisa merasakan luka-luka memar di tubuh Naru sakit. Tapi ini sudah biasa jadi Naru tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Hari sudah malam dan Naru belum makan, tapi Naru takut jika ketahuan babak belur, Naru tidak mau membuat keluarga Naru sedih. Ya sudah, malam ini Naru tidur saja agar rasa lapar tidak terasa._

 _Selamat malam Ibu, Ayah, Ruko-chan._

Naruto menutup bukunya dan meletakkan pulpen, dipandangnya buku itu sebentar lalu lekas berbaring di kasur tak lupa mematikan lampu. Hawa dingin menusuk tubuhnya, Naruto menarik selimut dan segera tidur dengan keadaan tubuh yang penuh luka. Ia berharap luka hari ini sedikit menyembuh agar besok tidak ketahuan sama orang tuanya.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto berjalan pelan di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju sekolah. Beruntung hari ini udara sangat dingin maka Naruto bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh yang terluka dengan pakaiannya. Anak yang telah memasuki umur 7 tahun itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak ingin melihat tatapan murid lainnya yang menyeramkan sekaligus merendahkan.

Naruto bersekolah di salah satu sekolah dasar sihir terbaik di kerajaan **Aquater**. Kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan banyak biaya untuk memasukkan Naruto ke sekolah itu meskipun mereka bukan dari keluarga bangsawan, mereka ingin anaknya menjadi penyihir hebat suatu hari nanti.

Kerajaan Aquater adalah kerajaan besar dengan banyak pulau-pulau. Kerajaan ini juga dijuluki kerajaan air karena hampir setiap kotanya dipenuhi oleh kanal-kanal. Kanal-kanal itu digunakan sebagai jalur utama untuk bepergian menggunakan kendaraan laut. Ada banyak keluarga bangsawan yang menopang kejayaan kerajaan ini dan anak mereka bersekolah di sekolahan Naruto.

Apakah Naruto bahagia bersosialisasi dengan keluarga bangsawan? Ya. Itu menurut pemikiran polosnya dulu.

Sayangnya mereka adalah iblis yang bersemayam di tubuh manusia.

Naruto bergegas cepat menuju kelasnya karena bel pertama akan segera dimulai. Saat Naruto sampai di bangkunya, ia terdiam memandang coretan-coretan di atas meja belajarnya.

 _Busuk._

 _Jijik._

 _Sampah._

 _Lemah._

 _Manusia rendahan._

 _MATI SANA!_

Naruto menengok ke belakang karena mendengar suara tawa dari beberapa orang.

"HAHAHA lihat wajah si sampah itu! Wajahnya beloon banget!"

"HAHAHAHA aku sampai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa!"

"Dasar manusia rendahan, kau tidak cocok belajar di sekolah elite ini. Pergi sana!"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah yang sedari dulu ia pendam. Jika mau tahu, Naruto harus bersabar menghadapi mereka yang hampir setiap hari mem-bully Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka dan tidak mungkin melaporkan ini pada guru karena guru sendiri pun takut berurusan dengan keluarga bangsawan.

Yang bisa dilakukan anak pirang itu hanya diam, diam, dan diam.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto berlari cepat menuju rumahnya setelah pelajaran selesai. Ia bisa merasakan firasat kalau anak-anak itu akan menjahilinya. Satu-satunya tempat aman bagi Naruto adalah rumah.

Karena kepala Naruto selalu menunduk saat berlari, ia tidak sengaja menubruk seseorang namun ialah yang terpental. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap takut pada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Ah sial, sudah terlambat baginya untuk kabur.

"Mau ke mana, _sampah?_ " Tanya anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto itu lalu mencengkram tangan Naruto kasar dan menyeretnya. "Ikut aku!"

Naruto diseret secara paksa oleh gadis kecil bernama Rias Gremory ke hutan belakang. Ia menyeret Naruto ke dalam hutan lebih dalam dari biasanya. Di sana Naruto bisa lihat kumpulan orang-orang yang selalu menjahilinya sejak masuk sekolah. Perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak, ia pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka.

Rias melempar tubuh Naruto ke tengah lalu mereka mengelilinginya. Anak pirang itu bisa melihat seringai iblis di wajah mereka. Bibir Naruto bergetar, emosinya tercampur oleh takut dan marah.

"K-kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kalian selalu menjahiliku?" Tanya Naruto.

Seorang lelaki yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Naruto menggerakkan kakinya ke atas kepala Naruto lalu menekannya agar Naruto berlutut. Ia bicara dengan sombong, "Kau itu adalah alat pemuas kami. Manusia rendahan sepertimu memang cocok menjadi alat hiburan kami yang keluarga bangsawan."

"Haha dan kau juga sangat lemah! Kau hanya memiliki kapasitas Mana 10. Aku heran kenapa kau lulus dari ujian masuk sekolah." Tambah Issei sambil menendang punggung Naruto.

"Yah itu semua tidak penting, sekarang kami ingin menghajarmu sepuasnya!"

Naruto hanya bisa menerima setiap pukulan dan tendangan mereka tanpa melawan, percuma saja. Mereka sudah menguasai sihir elemen di usia muda. Naruto hanya baru belajar teorinya saja.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pukulan dan tendangan yang Naruto terima, kesadarannya mulai hilang karena sudah tidak kuat menanggung rasa sakit, baik fisik maupun hati. Rasanya ia sekarang ingin mati saja dari pada terus merasakan sakit dan membuat keluarganya sedih. Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Cuih! Rasakan itu dasar sampah! Besok aku akan menunggumu lagi di sini. Jadi persiapkan tubuhmu agar kuat menahannya dan membuatku senang, haha!"

Riser Phenex meludahi wajah berlumuran darah Naruto lalu pergi bersama teman-temannya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak sendirian di tengah udara dingin ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto dihajar oleh mereka, ia kehilangan perhitungannya di angka 30. Yang pasti Naruto sudah mengalami pem-bully-an lebih dari 30 kali. Cukup untuk membuat anak kecil seperti Naruto menginginkan kematian. Baginya kematian lebih baik dari pada terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Ibu … Ayah … Ruko-chan … hiks." Gumam Naruto disela tangis diamnya, bukan menangis karena luka yang amat sakit, tapi itu adalah tangis kemarahan sekaligus penyesalan. Marah karena terus direndahkan dan menyesal karena terlahir cacat Mana.

Naruto menyeret tubuhnya menuju pohon terdekat dan bersandar, pandangan kosong itu menatap awan gelap, memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto akan menunggu sampai malam agar kondisinya saat ini tidak diketahui. Tapi kalau parah seperti ini besok keluarganya pasti menyadari Naruto babak belur.

"Ibu, Ayah, Ruko-chan, maafkan anakmu ini yang lemah. Sepertinya Naru akan lebih dulu pergi. Dan juga Ruko-chan, maafkan Kakakmu ini karena tidak bisa bermain denganmu lagi."

 **-o0o-**

Naruto tiba di kamarnya tanpa ketahuan. Ia terlihat keluar melalui jendela kamar setelah menulis diary terakhirnya. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar keluar, ia menatap dalam kamarnya beberapa saat. 'Selamat tinggal.' Batin Naruto lalu keluar dan berlari menuju atas gunung.

Naruto tiba di atas tebing curam setelah berjalan selama 30 menit. Pandangannya menatap jurang dalam di bawah. Selangkah demi selangkah Naruto mendekati ujung tebing itu. Air matanya keluar karena terus memikirkan penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh para bangsawan. _Ini yang terbaik. Ini yang terbaik_. Naruto terus mengulangi kalimat itu dalam hatinya sampai tubuh kecil itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam jurang yang tidak terlihat dasarnya.

' _Naru_ _mencintai kalian semua.'_

 **-o0o-**

Dengan keluarga Naruto yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, mereka terlihat tidak menyentuh satu makanan pun karena anak pertama mereka belum datang. Minato terlihat duduk menunggu anaknya sambil membaca koran harian, sedangkan Kushina sedang bermain dengan adik Naruto yang bernama Namikaze Naruko. Naruko terlihat lincah bermain dengan Kushina meskipun umurnya baru memasuki 4 tahun. Senyum lebar Naruko seketika lenyap dan digantikan tangis kencang, membuat Kushina dan Minato kaget dan bingung.

"Cup cup cup, Ruko-chan kenapa menangis? Cup cup, iya nanti sebentar lagi Onii-chan datang, jadi Ruko-chan tidak boleh menangis. Nanti Onii-channya sedih loh. Ruko-chan tidak mau 'kan melihat Onii-chan sedih?" Kata Kushina yang berusaha menenangkan anak perempuannya.

Namun tangis Naruko semakin kencang.

"Aduh~ Ruko-chan kenapa? Ruko-chan sudah tidak kuat ingin main sama Onii-chan?" Tanya Kushina sambil menggendong anaknya. Ia lalu menatap Minato. "Anata, panggil Naruto ke sini. Ruko-chan sepertinya mau main dengan Naruto."

"Baiklah."

Minato berjalan ke lantai 2, membuka kamar Naruto dan tidak melihat anak pertamanya. Minato seketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk karena jendela kamar Naruto terbuka. Perasaannya mulai gelisah, Minato lalu menutup rapat jendela itu dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku lusuh di atas meja belajar. Karena penasaran dengan judul buku itu, Minato membuka lembar pertama, membaca beberapa paragraf dan terbelalak kaget.

"KUSHINA! CEPAT KE SINI!" Teriak Minato panik.

Kushina yang mendengar teriakan panik Minato merasa gelisah, ia segera pergi ke kamar Naruto dan menemukan Minato yang sedang membaca buku lusuh sambil menangis. Mereka berdua lalu membaca lembar demi lembarnya.

 _ **Kisah Pahitku**_

 _Lembar 1_

 _21 April 14xx_

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan buat Naru! Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Naru belajar di sekolah besar dan akan memiliki banyak teman, hore! Naru sudah tidak sabar lagi duduk di kursi kelas. Tapi sebelum itu, Guru menyuruh Naru untuk mengikuti tes Mana yang akan memperlihatkan seberapa banyak kapasitas Mana Naru. Yosh! Naru optimis kapasitas Mana Naru besar karena Naru akan menjadi penyihir hebat seantero kerajaan Aquater! Naru akan mewujudkan keinginan orang tua Naru!_

 _Yah sayang sekali, kapasitas Mana Naru kecil, Naru hanya memiliki Mana 10. Guru mengatakan Naru adalah siswa paling lemah di sekolah, itu membuat Naru sedih tapi Naru tidak akan patah semangat dan terus berlatih keras! Guru mengatakan Naru bisa meningkatkan kapasitas Mana jika Naru berlating sangat keras. Yosh, mulai hari ini Naru akan rajin berlatih._

Kushina dan Minato tersenyum tipis karena anaknya memiliki semangat yang tinggi. Naruko yang berada di pelukan Kushina membenamkan wajahnya ke dada ibunya, seakan tidak mau melihat kertas itu. Mereka lalu membuka lembaran berikutnya.

 _Lembar 2_

 _25 April 14xx_

 _Menyenangkan sekali bisa bersekolah. Naru sudah menguasai banyak teori tapi selalu gagal dalam prakteknya. Naru selalu mendapat nilai rendah untuk praktek. Tapi Naru tidak berkecil hati, Naru akan berlatih lebih keras lagi._

 _Sudah beberapa hari sekolah, semua murid satu kelas Naru sudah mendapatkan teman-temannya, hanya Naru saja yang tidak. Naru tidak tahu kenapa mereka menjauh saat Naru mendekat, padahal Naru tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Huft, Naru jadi sepi di kelas._

Mereka berdua memandang penuh kesedihan ke lembar itu. Jadi selama ini Naruto tidak memiliki teman.

 _Lembar 3_

 _2 Mei 14xx_

 _Hari-hari Naru sama seperti sebelumnya, monoton. Naru tidak memiliki teman karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Naru. Naru selalu sendirian di kelas sampai saat itu, saat jam istirahat Naru tidak sengaja menubruk gadis yang menjadi idola di sekolah. Naru tahu namanya dan Naru juga mengidolakannya, gadis itu adalah Rias Gremory. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Naru berbicara dengan murid lain. Naru sangat senang karena bisa berbicara dengan Rias meskipun dia berbicara kasar pada Naru._

 _Jujur Naru menyukai Rias karena dia cantik dengan rambut merahnya, seperti Ibu, eh … jadi malu sendiri. Naru telah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Naru kepada Rias sepulang sekolah, buru-buru Naru mengambil bunga di halaman belakang dan bergegas menemui Rias._

 _Naru berbicara lantang 'AKU MENYUKAIMU' di depan Rias. Itu adalah saat-saat paling mendebarkan selain dimarahi oleh Ibu. Naru berharap Rias menerima perasaan suka Naru tapi … Rias tidak menjawab. Rias langsung menampar Naru memakai sihir sampai Naru jatuh. Naru sakit hati bukan karena perbuatan Rias tapi perkatannya yang menyebutkan Naru adalah manusia sampah yang dilahirkan di keluarga rendahan. Naru tidak bisa terima itu karena secara tidak langsung Rias menjelekkan Ibu, Ayah, dan Ruko-chan._

 _Perasaan suka Naru berubah jadi benci._

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Naruko nangis sesenggukkan di pelukan Kushina. Entah kenapa anak dibawah umur lima tahun itu bisa merasakan sedih dan menangis terus.

 _Lembar 4_

 _4 Mei 14xx_

 _Hari ini seperti biasa, Naru terbangun dengan suasana keluarga yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Yah tapi Naru tahu itu hanya di rumah saja, sesampainya di sekolah kesenangan itu sirna karena Naru kembali sendirian._

 _Saat hendak pulang sekolah, Naru ditahan oleh Rias, Issei, dan beberapa siswa yang Naru tidak kenal. Naru bingung kenapa mereka menghentikan Naru. Rias lalu bicara kalau dia menyesali perbuatannya kemarin dan ingin meminta maaf. Uohh Naru tidak percaya Rias meminta maaf dan ingin mengajak Naru bermain di hutan belakang. Perasaan benci itu sedikit demi sedikit hilang di diri Naru._

 _Setelah kami berada di hutan belakang. Naru sedikit merasa tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi hal buruk pada Naru. Benar saja, sifat Rias berubah drastis menjadi kejam dan menakutkan. Naru dipukuli oleh mereka hingga babak belur. Tentu saja Naru tidak terima itu dan membalasnya. Tapi apa daya Naru, satu melawan banyak tidak akan menang._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Naru mendapatkan pem-bully-an dengan cara kekerasan. Naru tidak ingin keluarga Naru tahu, jadi Naru pulang malam hari dan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan._

Minato meremas keras buku yang sedang ia genggam. Dalam hati Minato menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Kushina, ia menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan anak pertamanya.

Minato lalu membuka lembar berikutnya, ia kaget karena lembar itu robek, seperti ada yang merusaknya. Tidak hanya satu, puluhan bahkan ratusan lembar itu sobek sampai mereka membuka lembaran yang masih utuh namun kotor. Dari tanggalnya mereka tahu bahwa tulisan ini ditulis kemarin oleh Naruto. Minato dan Kushina membaca dengan teliti, amarah dan penyesalan semakin memuncak saat mereka sampai di lembar terakhir yang penuh bercak darah.

 _Lembar 201_

 _21 Desember 14xx_

 _Naru sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Naru ingin bebas dari mereka, Rias Gremory, Hyoudou Issei, Riser Phenex, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, mereka selalu memukuli Naru tanpa belas kasih layaknya hewan. Ayah … Ibu … Ruko-chan, maaf karena Naru tidak bisa menjadi anak yang meraih mimpi kalian. Semoga Ruko-chan tidak bernasib sama seperti Naru dan Ruko-chan bisa menjadi penyihir hebat, Naru selalu yakin._

 _Ayah … Ibu … Ruko-chan … selamat tinggal. Kalian adalah keluarga yang paling disayangi Naru._

"Hiks … hiks … Naruto ... maafkan Ibu karena selama ini kurang memperhatikanmu … hiks." Kushina tidak kuasa membendung tangisnya, ia sangat menyesal.

Minato berusaha tetap tegar dalam tangisnya, sementara Naruko sudah nangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka sangat menyesal.

"Kushina, ayo kita cari Naruto! Aku yakin Naruto berada tidak jauh dari ini!" Kata Minato.

Benar. Masih ada secercah harapan untuk mereka menyelamatkan Naruto. Mereka tidak boleh bersedih, justru mereka harus secepatnya menemukan Naruto dan meminta maaf. Mereka lalu keluar rumah mencari Naruto. Salju perlahan turun lebat, tapi itu tidak menurunkan sedikit pun niat mereka untuk menyelamatkan anak tersayang.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua mata, ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali agar pandangannya jelas. Naruto bisa melihat langit-langit yang dipenuhi dekor elegan. Apakah ini Surga? Mungkin. Naruto bisa melihat di sekelilingnya banyak bangunan megah yang berdiri di atas awan.

"Di mana aku?" Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan pelan menuju ujung bangunan.

"Kau berada di istanaku."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara wanita yang lembut. Ia lalu terpaku karena melihat wanita berwajah sangat cantik. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto dibuat terpukau lama oleh kecantikan yang menyamai bidadari. Pipinya memerah.

"C-cantik."

"Terima kasih."

"Ano … Naru berada di mana?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau berada di istanaku, Namikaze Naruto. Perkenalkan, namaku Amaterasu, Pimpinan dari seluruh Dewi yang ada di sini." Wanita yang ternyata Dewi Amaterasu memperkenalkan diri sambil memegang atas kepala Naruto.

Seketika keluar pedar hijau yang menyembuhkan luka di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Anak pirang itu menatap kagum pada sosok Dewi yang dapat menyembuhkannya dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih, Amaterasu-sama."

"Sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Naru telah mati?"

Amaterasu tersenyum tipis yang membuat Naruto kembali terpukau. "Tidak. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kematian dan membawamu kemari. Naruto, aku sudah mengawasimu sejak dulu. Aku sudah tahu penderitaan yang kau lalui."

Seketika Naruto langsung menunduk karena teringat akan penderitaannya.

Amaterasu mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Kau adalah anak baik yang sangat menyayangi keluargamu. Naruto, jangan menunduk. Tataplah mataku."

Naruto menatap mata Amaterasu.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki Mana kecil. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau lemah, Naruto. Sebenarnya kau memiliki kecerdasan dan kekuatan besar."

"Naru?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Amaterasu mengangguk. "Tapi kekuatan yang ada pada dirimu bukan Mana, melainkan _**Douriki**_."

"Douriki?"

"Ya. Bisa dibilang itu energi sejenis Mana. Kau memiliki Douriki besar namun efeknya perkembangan Mana pada tubuhmu akan melambat bahkan mungkin saja berhenti. Tapi jangan bersedih, Naruto. Kau bisa tumbuh kuat melebihi mereka yang telah menghinamu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarkanmu mengendalikan Douriki. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan hadiah." Kata Amaterasu lalu mengeluarkan dua buah aneh.

Naruto menatap buah itu dengan pandangan kurang meyakinkan. Bentuknya yang aneh membuat Naruto berpikir kalau buah itu adalah buah beracun.

"Ini adalah buah sumber kekuatan yang tumbuh di sini selama seratus tahun sekali. Pilihlah salah satu dari 2 buah ini. Ingat, jangan memakannya lebih dari satu karena tubuhmu akan hancur berkeping-keping. Sekarang, pilihlah yang Naruto suka."

Naruto menatap kedua buah aneh itu. Menurut Amaterasu, buah ini memiliki kekuatan besar. Seseorang yang memakannya akan mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa. Naruto mulai memilih salah satu dari kedua buah itu.

Amaterasu membulatkan mata karena tanpa disangka anak kecil di depannya memakan dua buah sekaligus. Ini sangat buruk, tubuh kecil Naruto tidak akan kuat menahan dua kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Amaterasu lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang jangan makan lebih dari satu! Tubuhmu tidak akan kuat menahan kekuatan itu. Kami pun hanya sanggup memakannya satu kali." Kata Amaterasu.

"Tidak enak!" Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tubuh Naruto masih untuh dan tidak apa-apa. Amaterasu menatap kaget Naruto yang tidak meledak. Ini sangat mengejutkannya, apakah Naruto adalah anak yang diramalkan sejak dulu? Sekali lagi Amaterasu ingin memastikan.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

"Naru tidak apa-apa Amaterasu-sama. Naru bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras di dalam tubuh Naru. Sesuatu yang Naru rasakan sangat kuat."

Amaterasu tersenyum. "Selamat Naruto, kau adalah manusia- tidak, tapi makhluk hidup pertama yang sanggup memakan buah suci itu. Apakah Naruto ingin jadi kuat?"

Naruto tersenyum mantap. "Tentu saja Naru ingin kuat dan menggapai cita-cita Naru."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang aku akan melatih Dourikimu. Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan."

Naruto menatap bingung Amaterasu yang sedang melakukan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian muncul layar di depan mereka yang menampilkan keluarga Naruto sedang menerjang badai salju. Anak pirang itu kaget karena keluarganya sampai segitunya mencari Naruto. Ia tidak sanggup menahan tangis karena memiliki keluarga penuh cinta.

Amaterasu menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah tahu seberapa besar keluargamu mencintaimu, Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi, paham?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Naru mengerti. Mulai saat ini Naru akan menghadapi segala rintangan dan tidak akan melarikan diri."

"Anak pintar, aku menyayangimu. Sekarang aku akan mengirimkanmu pada keluargamu. Mulai besok Naruto akan mendapatkan latihan berat dariku, jadi bersiaplah. Kau boleh datang ke tempat ini kapan pun memakai ini." Kata Amaterasu sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas teleportasi pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Amaterasu-sama."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimmu ke bumi sekarang."

Tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya dan lenyap seketika, meninggalkan Amaterasu sendirian di istananya. Ia memandang senyum pada layar besar itu. Sementara dengan Naruto, ia muncul di atas tumpukan salju tebal. Nuruto berjalan ke depan cukup jauh sampai ia menemukan keluarganya yang sedang meneriaki namanya.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Teriak Naruto senang sambil berlari mendekati mereka.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yang melihat Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk anak pertamanya dengan erat, begitu pun dengan Minato.

"Hiks ... hiks ... maafkan kami Naruto karena tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu. Kami sangat menyesal." Sesal Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Naru baik-baik saja. Naru berjanji tidak akan lagi membuat Ayah dan Ibu cemas seperti ini." Kata Naruto.

"Benarkah Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja. Naru adalah anak yang akan menjadi penyihir terhebat di kerajaan ini."

Dengan begitu Naruto dan keluarganya pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan lega. Mereka sama-sama berjanji dalam hati bahwa Naruto akan menggapai cita-citanya dan cita-cita kedua orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina berjanji mulai besok akan lebih memperhatikan Naruto.

Tahun pelajaran berikutnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah, ia menginginkan sekolah yang cocok dengannya. Naruto pindah ke sekolah sihir yang reputasinya paling rendah di kerajaan, meskipun begitu ia tidak bersedih, jutrsu Naruto senang karena mendapatkan banyak teman yang memiliki latar sosial sama sepertinya, keluarga biasa saja. Begitu pun saat Naruto menginjak sekolah menengah sihir, ia memutuskan mendaftar ke sekolah biasa saja meskipun nilau ujian teorinya sempurna. Dari nilai itu Naruto bisa masuk ke sekolah manapun. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tidak mau.

Naruto juga selalu berlatih di bawah bimbingan Dewi Amaterasu sejak saat itu setelah pulang sekolah atau malam hari. Ia sangat giat berlatih sampai-sampai Amaterasu pusing meredakan semangat Naruto.

 **-o0o-**

 _8 tahun kemudian ..._

Anak yang sudah mencapai tahap remaja itu terlihat membungkuk hormat pada Amaterasu yang duduk di singgasananya. Naruto dengan wajah rupawan dan tubuhnya yang kekar terlihat sempurna sebagai seorang lelaki. Remaja pirang itu sangat populer di kalangan gadis semasa sekolahnya. Kini ia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah sihir menandakan bahwa pelatihan yang diberikan oleh Amaterasu juga sudah berakhir.

"Terima kasih karena telah melatihku, Amaterasu-sama." Kata Naruto penuh kehormatan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Naruto." Kata Amaterasu lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Angkatlah kepalamu."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan ...,

 _Cup_

Ia mendapatkan kecupan hangat di keningnya dari Amaterasu. Naruto terdiam dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Amaterasu lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayang. "Mulau sekarang kau akan melatih kekuatanmu sendiri. Ingat, di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang menderita melebihi dirimu. Naruto, suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan mereka. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku tetap mempercayaimu."

"Terima kasih, Amaterasu-sama."

Amaterasu mengangguk. "Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku akan masuk ke sekolah sihir paling bagus di kerajaan Aquater. Aku memiliki tujuan besar di sana." Jawab Naruto, nadanya sedikit memberat.

Amaterasu sudah tahu Naruto akan berbuat apa, ia hanya membiarkannya saja. Naruto akan menemui jalannya sendiri. "Baiklah. Sebagai hadiah karena telah menyelesaikan latihan selama 8 tahun, aku akan memberikanmu salah satu pelayan pribadiku. Yasaka, kemarilah!"

Seorang wanita cantik tiba-tiba muncul di samping Amaterasu. Wanita itu memiliki perawakan seperti gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut kuning panjang dan iris mata berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Mulai sekarang Naruto akan menjadi tuanmu. Bantulah Naruto dengan tenagamu." Perintah Amaterasu.

"Saya mengerti Amaterasu-sama." Angguk Yasaka lalu mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, wahai Tuanku, Goshujin-sama. Mohon mimbingannya agar aku bisa membantu Goshujin-sama sebaik mungkin." Yasaka menunduk hormat.

"Mohon kerja samanya."

Mereka berdua lalu menggerakkan tangan, saling beradu kepalan tangan dan tubuh Yasaka tiba-tiba bercahaya lalu masuk ke tubuh Naruto. Kini Yasaka sepenuhnya berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, otomatis segala panca indera Naruto terhubung dengannya."

" _Goshujin-sama, apa bisa mendengar suaraku?"_

Naruto mendengar suara Yasaka di dalam kepalanya. 'Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas.'

Setelah Yasaka berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, remaja pirang itu kembali membungkuk hormat pada Amaterasu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Amaterasu-sama jaga diri baik-baik."

Amaterasu terkikik kecil. "Aku tidak akan sakit."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar balasan Amaterasu. Ia lalu menghilang dari pandangan Dewi cantik itu, pergi menuju dunia manusia. Amaterasu lalu memandang diam pemandangan yang ada di depan. Tidak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, anakku.'

 **-o0o-**

Sudah satu Minggu Naruto belajar di sekolah sihir terbaik di kerajaan Aquater. Sekolah ini bernama **Lugunica Academy**. Sekolah sihir terbaik yang setiap tahunnya menghasilkan para Wizard dan Knight terbaik. Sebenarnya sekolah ini mempunyai tiga divisi, antara lain Wizard, Knight, dan divisi yang dianggap sampah adalah divisi Fighter. Kebanyakan murid yang berada di divisi Fighter adalah murid gagal, namun tidak semuanya gagal karena di divisi itu masih ada murid-murid kuat dan berbakat. Naruto yang hanya memiliki Mana kecil tentu saja masuk ke divisi ini sebagai orang terbelakang. Naruto berada di urutan terakhir dari daftar pemilik Mana. Remaja pirang itu hanya memiliki Mana 25.

Sekolah ini memiliki sistem untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak memegang tittle sebagai _**'The King'**_ , penguasa sekolah dan murid yang paling kuat di sekolah. Untuk Naruto, tittle seperti itu tidak membuatnya tertarik, ia hanya tertarik pada siapa yang mengikutinya. Naruto sudah tahu bahwa seluruh orang yang dulu mem-bully-nya berada di sekolah ini. Maka dari itu ia akan memulai rencana pembalasan.

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai sambil membaca sebuah buku menuju kelasnya. Beberapa murid terlihat berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat, bukankah itu Namikaze Naruto si produk gagal itu?"

"Benar. Aku melihatnya dia berada di urutan terakhir pemilik kapasitas Mana. Itu artinya dia sangat lemah."

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa lolos ujian masuk?"

"Aku dengar si Namikaze itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna saat ujian teori. Mungkin pihak sekolah merasa kasihan padanya dan meloloskannya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah orang jenius. Tapi kejeniusannya tidak akan berlaku di pertarungan karena dia hanya memiliki sedikit Mana."

"Benar juga. Ngahahah."

Yasaka yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu tentu saja telinganya panas. Apa mereka tidak tahu seberapa kuat tuannya? Yasaka ingin sekali menghajar mereka semua.

" _Goshujin-sama, kenapa diam saja saat mereka merendahkanmu? Yasaka sangat benci pada orang yang merendahkan Goshujin-sama."_

'Abaikan saja Yasaka, ada waktunya kita menunjukkan kekuatan dan membuat mereka semua bungkam.'

" _Tapi, Yasaka sudah tidak tahan-"_

'Sudah kubilang abaikan saja!'

" _Baiklah Goshujin-sama, tapi jika Goshujin-sama memintaku untuk menghajar mereka. Aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan cepat."_

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati karena melihat perubahan drastis sifat Yasaka yang awalnya kaku dan penuh keformalan kini seperti gadis kecil yang baru memasuki tahap remaja. Naruto sampai di kelas dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Beberapa teman wanita sekelasnya terlihat tersipu malu karena kedatangan pria tampan. Naruto tidak memperdulikan mereka semua, selama ia bersekolah di sini, ia jarang berbicara lagi seperti dulu. Ia mengabaikan semua hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan tujuannya.

Naruto adalah orang yang sudah merasakan manis dan pahitnya dunia, menjadikannya pribadi yang sekarang,

Naruto yang bersifat dingin pada orang yang dibencinya,

Dan bersifat ramah pada orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto mengetahui bahwa salah satu targetnya berada di divisi Fighter sebagai salah satu dari Komandan kelas terkuat. Untuk lebih jelasnya, masing-masing divisi memiliki ketua dan komandan kelas. Mereka yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi adalah orang yang telah menaklukan semua kelas di divisinya. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah mengincar tittle The King. Dan untuk mencapai itu langkah pertama yang harus Naruto lakukan adalah menaklukan seluruh kelas kemudian menjadi ketua divisi. Naruto sudah mengunci target pertamanya, ia adalah-

 _Brak!_

Tiba-tiba meja Naruto ditendang sampai hancur oleh orang berambut coklat jabrik. Ia tahu siapa itu, Issei.

"Rupanya kau berada di sini hah, _manusia rendahan_. Aku menantangmu dalam pertandingan resmi dan aku akan menguasai kelasmu." Kata Issei menyeringai sadis.

Naruto menatap Issei dingin, sorot matanya penuh kebencian.

"Kau ingin mati?"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terinspirasi dari masa lalu Sanji Vinsmoke dan film Crow Zero, jika kalian teliti maka kalian akan sadar bahwa sistem sekolah itu sama seperti perebutan kekuasaan di film Crow Zero. Dan buah yang Naruto makan adalah Akuma no Mi (Buah Iblis).

Seorang Author membutuhkan review sebagai bahan bakar melanjutkan fanficnya.

 **© Hanakire**


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat Issei

**AN:** Chapter satu sudah diperbaiki, silahkan check. Update lama dikarenakan banyak kegiatan meskipun musim libur. Awal cerita sampai pertengahan pertarungan ditulis pakai hp karena lagi di luar kota dan tidak bawa laptop, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Naruto vs Issei**

Hyoudou Issei terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin yang baginya merupakan penghinaan besar keluar dari mulut manusia rendahan di depannya. Urat di keningnya muncul, kedua matanya memerah, lantas menyambar kerah seragam Naruto yang duduk dengan tenang di kursi. Issei mendekatkan wajahnya -mengintimidasi.

"BANGSAT! KAU PIKIR BISA MEMBUNUHKU HAH?" Maki Issei membuat seisi kelas terdiam.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Perlu kubuktikan?" Tanyanya datar, tidak ada emosi yang terpancar lagi di kedua matanya.

Oke, sikap Naruto benar-benar membuat Issei habis kesabaran. Dia yang keturunan bangsawan tentu saja tidak pernah menerima penghinaan seperti ini. Remaja berambut coklat jabrik itu tidak terima direndahkan oleh manusia rendahan macam Naruto yang mudah saja baginya menghancurkan keluarga busuk Naruto.

Issei melayangkan tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal erat. Urat-urat muncul di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Detik berikutnya tangan itu melesat menuju Naruto.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat kedua bola mata Issei membulat sempurna -yang juga membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Tinju Issei dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh telapak tangan Naruto. Ini sangat berbeda dengan 8 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menatap tajam mata Issei, yang ditatap merasa seperti sedang diawasi oleh spesies kucing besar macam harimau atau singa. Benar-benar tatapan predator.

Remaja pirang itu meremas pergelangan tangan Issei yang mencengkram kerahnya. Issei berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan ringisannya. Remasan tangan Naruto benar-benar kuat sampai Issei bisa merasakan tulang tangannya seperti retak. Remaja pirang itu tidak menahan kekuatannya, tidak pula merasa kasihan pada Issei yang sudah berbanjir keringat. Tangan Issei perlahan-lahan melepaskan cengkramannya, dapat dilihat jari-jemari Issei bergetar.

Naruto memincingkan mata, "Apa hanya segini saja kemampuan seorang bangsawan? Menyedihkan." Remeh Naruto.

Issei dengan cepat melepaskan kedua tangannya, ia mengelus sebentar pergelangan tangan yang memutih itu, rasa kesemutan muncul seketika setelah peredaran darahnya lancar. Ia lalu menatap sombong Naruto.

"Jangan merasa hebat dulu, manusia rendahan! Aku akan mempermalukanmu di pertarungan nanti. Dan setelah kau menjadi budakku, neraka yang sebenarnya akan kau rasakan." Issei menyeringai sadis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu." Balas Naruto kalem.

Issei mendecih sesaat lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju arena pertandingan. Naruto membenarkan seragamnya sebentar lalu menyusul Issei.

Ini adalah pertandingan antar ketua kelas untuk memperebutkan kelas masing-masing. Yang menang akan mendapatkan kelas lawan dan yang kalah menjadi bawahan, seperti itulah sistem di sekolah ini.

Lugunica Academy memiliki tiga kawasan luas yang masing-masing menjadi daerah ketiga divisi. Divisi Wizard yang berada di pusat atau tengah, Knight di wilayah timur dan Fighter di wilayah barat. Masing-masing daerah divisi dibatasi oleh dua kanal besar. Ketiganya pun memiliki fasilitas sama. Biasanya ketiga divisi jarang berpapasan karena mereka memiliki daerah masing-masing.

Naruto terlihat berjalan di lorong menuju lapang pertandingan. Sorak-sorak dari penonton sedikit mengganggu telinganya. Namun suara ribut itu perlahan meredup dan digantikan oleh suara deru langkah pelan Naruto yang entah kenapa terdengar jelas sampai menggetarkan hatinya. Emosinya saat ini benar-benar rendah –dalam artian ia akan melakukan apapun demi tercapainya tujuan. Sekelibat ingatan tentang penderitaan dan latihan kerasnya menyatu menyebabkan muncul rasa aneh dalam dirinya -rasa ini seperti kau ingin meluapkan segalanya sampai tak tersisa.

" _Sini kau lemah!"_

" _Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat sepertiku."_

" _Hahaha dasar pecundang, membuat lingkaran sihir pun kau tidak bisa."_

" _Kau hanyalah alat pemuas kami."_

Kata-kata Issei yang selama ini diingatnya tergiang di dalam kepalanya, bahkan Yasaka pun merasakan perasaan sedih Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto muncul, berdiri di depan Issei sejauh 10 meter. Kedua matanya tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh poni. Kedua tangan itu dimasukkan ke saku celana. Naruto hanya berdiri dalam diam, tidak sedikit pun ingin melontarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Issei melemaskan otot-ototnya sambil tersenyum sombong mendengar sorakan penonton yang sebagian besar mendukungnya dan menjelekkan Naruto. Suara penuh semangat keluar dari toa mengumumkan pertandingan resmi dimulai.

Namikaze Naruto [Komandan Kelas 1-C] melawan Hyoudou Issei [Komandan Kelas 1-B].

Issei menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi diam. "Hoy, apa kau sebegitu takutnya sampai diam seperti itu? Kau tahu, suara jeritan minta ampunmu lebih baik dari pada diam seperti mayat."

Tak ada balasan dari Naruto.

Issei mulai kesal lagi karena diabaikan, tapi kali ini ia tidak ambil pusing. Menghancurkan Naruto di sini sudah cukup untuk menghiburnya. Remaja coklat itu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan, detik berikutnya muncul cahaya kehijauan yang menyelimuti tangan itu.

 **[Boosted Gear]**

Tangan kiri Issei diselimuti oleh gauntlet berwarna merah yang di tengahnya terdapat permata berwarna hijau. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah senjata sihir yang diamanahkan sang Raja ke keluarga bangsawan Hyoudou sejak zaman dahulu. Senjata yang mampu menggandakan kekuatan penggunanya berkali-kali lipat dalam kurun waktu 10 detik sekali.

Issei melesat dan meninju wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat tidak bergerak setelah menaikkan kekuatan sebanyak 2 kali.

 _Duakh!_

Telak! Naruto terkena serangan telak tanpa ada niat menghindar membuat Issei menyeringai senang. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia merasa aneh. Issei menarik tinjunya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang masih seperti semula, tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah, bahkan tidak ada goresan. Itu membuat Issei terkejut.

"Cih."

Kembali Issei melayangkan tinju namun tidak ada yang berubah. Ia bagaikan sedang meninju besi yang kerasnya melebihi batas standar. Keras ... sampai-sampai tangannya merasa kedutan kecil.

"Sial, ada apa dengan tubuhnya?" Umpat kesal Issei yang telah mengambil langkah mundur.

Ia ingin mencoba sekali lagi dengan kekuatan yang sudah meningkat. Kali ini pasti berdampak, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan dari tinju yang kekuatannya sudah dinaikkan 5 kali lipat. Issei kembali melesat dan ... dibuat melongo karena tinju beratnya ditahan dengan mudah oleh tangan Naruto yang bergerak tiba-tiba.

Asap kecil muncul dari gesekkan kedua tangan itu menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar melakukan dengan tenaga besar. Bibir Naruto mulai terangkat, mungkin hendak menyampaikan kata-kata.

"Hoamz, aku ketiduran." Gumam Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa katamu?" Issei mendengus kesal karena Naruto seakan sedang mempermainkannya.

Naruto menatap Issei datar. "Oh rupanya sudah dimulai. Baru sampai mana? Aku tidak ketinggalan apapun, bukan?" Tanya Naruto, memasang senyum remeh.

"Berhentilah mengoceh hal yang tidak berguna!" Teriak Issei.

"Dan berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna!" Sambung Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Issei dan menghempaskan tubuh itu ke lantai dengan kasarnya.

Issei meringis singkat setelah merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Lantai itu terlihat sedikit retak karena hantaman tubuh Issei. Merasa belum puas, Naruto mengangkat kaki kanan tinggi-tinggi lalu dihempaskan menuju perut lawannya.

 _Buakh!_

Mulut Issei mengeluarkan cairan bening –entah apa itu sesaat setelah perutnya digilas habis oleh kaki Naruto membuat retakan di lantai merambat dan semakin membesar. Issei seperti dihantam oleh batangan besi.

"Ada apa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat bingung. "Aku yakin kau tidak pernah merasakan sakitnya ditendang, bukan? Oh wahai kaum bangsawan terhormat." Ejek Naruto.

"Diam!" Hanya satu kalimat yang terdiri dari satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut keturunan bangsawan itu. Issei lalu mengarahkan kakinya hendak mengincar kaki Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu melompat mundur setelah melepaskan cengkraman tangan. Kedua kakinya mendarat mulus di permukaan lantai. Naruto kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Issei bangkit berdiri sambil menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari mulut. Tangannya mengusap sebentar perut yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja!" Saran Naruto.

Kening Issei berkedut kencang. "AKU MALAH TIDAK BISA TERIMA JIKA AKU KALAH DARIMU, ORANG RENDAHAN! SEBAIKNYA KAU YANG MENYERAH ATAU HIDUPMU SELAMANYA AKAN MENYESAL!" Teriak Issei sambil menunjuk remaja di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menutup mata sesaat. 'Justru aku akan menyesal jika aku menyerah.'

Melihat kesempatan emas berada di depan mata, Issei secepat larinya mendekati Naruto yang memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari gauntlet merah itu.

 **[Ascalon]**

Issei mencabut pedang itu dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Naruto. Remaja yang sedari tadi diam itu terlihat membuka mata, melihat laju pedang yang hendak membelah kepalanya dari atas, satu komentar yang ada di dalam kepala Naruto.

'Amatir.'

 **[Tekkai]**

 _Trank!_

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata beriris coklat itu membulat tanda ia kaget. Issei berpikir jika tinju tidak mempan maka menggunakan senjata tajam mungkin akan berpengaruh. Tapi tidak sama sekali, kondisi Naruto masih seperti semula -tidak ada yang tergores. Malahan bilah pedang Ascalonlah yang sedikit retak.

Kondisi seperti ini jauh dari perkiraan Issei.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar teknik pedang ya? Kalau begitu akan kuajarkan."

 **[Rankyaku]**

Naruto menendang udara bebas, dari situ muncul gelombang udara berwarna merah yang langsung melesat menuju dada Issei.

"Cough!"

Untuk orang yang jaraknya kurang dari 2 meter di depan Naruto, tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar. Issei terseret cukup jauh akibat dorongan teknik Naruto yang sangat kuat. Remaja coklat itu berhenti setelah terseret sejauh 10 meter dengan dada mengeluarkan darah.

Di sisi penonton, mereka terdiam kagum melihat sihir Naruto yang tidak pernah digunakan oleh orang lain alias original teknik. Ya, seperti itulah pemikiran mereka yang tidak tahu seluk beluk Naruto.

Issei menatap penuh emosi Naruto yang menatapnya datar. Keseriusan adalah hal yang harus Issei lakukan sekarang. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa Naruto di depannya berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu.

Issei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berkonsentrasi. Perlahan tapi pasti muncul aura kemerahan dari tubuh Issei yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan pekat. Dari seberang sana Naruto merasakan tekanan energi Issei semakin meningkat tiap detiknya. Beberapa orang di bangku penonton sudah berkeringat dingin.

Issei mulai merapal mantra.

 **"Aku adalah Naga Merah Agung."**

 **"Aku adalah perwujudan dari segala kekuatan dan kegelapan."**

 **"Bangkitlah wahai kekuatanku."**

" **Welsh Dragon: Overboost!"**

 **[Balance Breaker Scale Mail]**

Seluruh tubuh Issei terselimuti oleh armor dengan warna dominan merah serta tercipta sepasang sayap di punggungnya dan ekor, bentuknya kini menyerupai naga mini. Sekarang aura yang dikeluarkan Issei benar-benar besar.

Naruto menyipitkan mata, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga bangsawan pemilik Sacred Gear tipe Longinus. Kau membuat pertarungan ini semakin menarik. Aku jadi ingin lebih menghajarmu lagi." Kata Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Kehehe, menghajarku? Jangan buat aku tertawa! Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku dalam mode ini menggunakan sihir anehmu." Teriak Issei dengan bangganya.

Tangan kiri Issei direntangkan ke depan menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terang, detik berikutnya muncul bola energi besar berwarna merah yang semakin ke sini semakin mengecil. Itu adalah gumpalan energi dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

"Lenyaplah bersamaan dengan sihir ini!" Teriak Issei sambil meninju bola energi itu.

 **[Dragon Shot]**

Seketika tercipta sebuah laser besar yang melesat menuju Naruto. Jika tidak dihindari maka dapat dipastikan Naruto akan mati. Namun remaja cerdas itu tidak bodoh, ia pandai melihat situasi dan memanfaatkannya.

 **[Soru]**

Naruto hilang di tempatnya berdiri, membiarkan laser itu terus melaju sampai menghantam dinding pembatas. Beberapa detik kemudian Issei kaget karena lawannya muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan sambil melayangkan jari telunjuk menuju lehernya.

 **[Shigan]**

Naruto mendecih dalam hati ketika melihat teknik pistol jarinya tidak mampu menembus armor Issei. Ia dengan cepat menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada setelah menyadari lesatan tinju Issei.

 **[Tekkai]**

Tinju itu mengenai pertahanan Naruto yang membuat dirinya terseret beberapa meter ke belakang. 'Bahkan teknik tubuh besiku bisa digoyahkan. Ini semakin menarik.' Batin Naruto yang melihat kepulan asap kecil keluar dari tangan bekas tinju Issei.

 _"Bagaimana ini Goshujin-sama? Teknik Rokushikimu yang sekarang belum bisa menandingi Balance Breaker."_ Tanya Yasaka yang tidak ada nada khawatir sedikit pun karena Naruto masih punya kekuatan lain.

'Tidak ada pilihan lagi selain menggunakan salah satu kemampuan buah suciku.' Jawab Naruto.

 _"Jangan-jangan Goshujin-sama akan menggunakan itu!"_ Yasaka terbelalak.

'Benar. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan tahu tentang ini, paling mereka akan mengira aku bersatu dengan Magical Beast.'

Naruto maju satu langkah sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Kedua tinjunya terkepal erat. Ia terlihat berkonsentrasi membangunkan kekuatan yang ada dalam dirinya. Kulit Naruto mengalami perubahan warna dari tan menjadi kuning yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu halus bertotol. Tinggi dan lebar badannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Kuku-kuku Naruto berubah menjadi runcing dan tajam. Pupil matanya berubah menjadi runcing. Juga surai pirangnya memanjang.

Kini terlihatlah Naruto dengan tubuh seperti macan tutul yang memiliki tinggi mencapai 5 meter serta ekor melambai-lambai dengan bebasnya.

 **Neko Neko no Mi tipe Leopard.**

Semua terperangah melihat wujud Naruto itu.

"Apakah itu Magical Beast?"

"Jika ia berarti dia berhasil bergabung."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Magical Beast seperti itu."

Gumam-gumam dari bangku penonton.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bergabung dengan Magical Beast." Dan Issei pun berpikiran sama.

"Kenapa? Terkejut? Kau belum pernah melihat manusia yang bergabung dengan Magical Beast ya."

Issei menggeram marah melihat Naruto yang sepertinya lebih kuat darinya. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi! Bagaimana mungkin manusia rendahan seperti Naruto bisa melampauinya yang seorang bangsawan? Issei tidak bisa menerima ini. Darah bangsawannya mengatakan Naruto harus lebih lemah dan kalah darinya.

" _Apa yang akan Goshujin-sama rencanakan?"_ Tanya Yasaka.

'Hmm … akan lebih baik mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada si Hyoudou itu menyerang barang sekali pun.' Jawab Naruto disertai sebuah seringai tipis.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya.

 **[Shigan Bachi]**

Serangan jarak jauh dari [Shigan] di mana Naruto membuat peluru udara dari jentikan jarinya yang melesat cepat menuju Issei. Si pemegang [Boosted Gear] itu bisa menghindari serangan lawannya. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, Naruto menghilang menggunakan teknik [Soru] dan muncul beberapa detik kemudian di hadapan Issei. Gerakannya sangat cepat sampai Issei tidak cukup waktu untuk membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

 **[Shigan Madara]**

Dengan kedua jari telunjuknya, Naruto melancarkan serangan [Shigan] berturut-turut pada tubuh Issei, membuat armor yang dipakainya sedikit demi sedikit mengalami keretakan. Meskipun terlindungi oleh armor, dampak yang ditimbulkan tetap memengaruhi Issei. Remaja itu mengaduh kesakitan karena diberi tekanan dari luar. Dadanya serasa sesak.

Naruto menghempaskan Issei ke belakang dengan tinju kuatnya. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Naruto kembali menghilang, muncul di belakang Issei dengan kaki teracung.

 **[Rankyaku Gaichou]**

Teknik [Rankyaku] yang memiliki bentuk seperti burung besar itu sukses menghantam punggung Issei, membuat armor yang melapisinya retak parah.

"Argh!"

Issei tertunduk kesakitan. Serangan dari dua arah dengan durasi waktu yang singkat. Naruto tidak memberi waktu baginya untuk melawan. Lihat saja, belum lima detik Issei menghidup udara, Naruto telah melesat cepat ke arahnya dengan sebuah cakaran. Tidak mau terkena serangan lagi, Issei menghindar dengan cara melompat dan terbang ke udara. Naruto berhenti, menengadah ke atas.

"Hahaha kucing sepertimu tidak bisa terbang! Sekarang kau tidak bisa menyerangku lagi." Sombong Issei.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua mata. "Begitukah?"

Naruto melompat. Lompatannya tidak bisa menggapai Issei yang jauh berada di atas. Namun, remaja pirang itu melakukan posisi seperti hendak melompat lagi.

 **[Geppou]**

 _Tap tap!_

Issei membulatkan mata melihat Naruto yang bisa melompat di udara dan kini sedang menuju ke arahnya.

'Dia … menapaki udara?' Batin Issei terperangah.

Akibat Issei yang tidak cepat memulihkan diri dari terkejutnya, pandangan matanya menunjukkan bahwa Naruto sudah berada di atasnya dengan kaki kanan bersiap untuk menendang.

 _Buakh!_

Kaki besar itu berhasil menghantam helm yang dipakai oleh Issei membuatnya terhempas ke bawah dengan cepat sampai berhenti dengan lantai yang sudah berkawah. Issei meringis kesakitan di balik armornya, tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk. Dengan tubuh bergetar, ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya.

Namun apakah Naruto membiarkan itu?

 **[Soru]**

Teknik yang memungkinkan tubuh bergerak sangat cepat. Teknik ini mirip dengan sihir [Accel]. Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Issei, salah satu kakinya terangkat, dan menghantam kepala Issei sampai menyentuh tanah, terperosok lebih dalam. Di sana Issei meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kau tidak berhak menengadahkan kepalamu di hadapanku." Kata Naruto datar. Masih menekan kakinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Issei meronta sambil mencengkram kuat kaki besar Naruto.

Naruto tak menanggapinya. Ia malah semakin menekan kaki itu membuat kepala Issei semakin terkubur dalam.

Para siswa di bangku penonton menatap ngeri sekaligus kagum pada Naruto yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada keluarga bangsawan. Memang ini pertandingan resmi dan siapapun yang kalah harus merelakannya. Tapi bagi keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki harga diri tinggi kalah adalah hal memalukan. Mereka bertaruh Issei akan balas dendam pada Naruto.

"SUDAH KUBLILANG LEPASKAN!"

Setelah teriakan menggema dari Issei, di sekitarnya muncul aura merah penuh akan kekuatan. Naruto tersentak sesaat lalu memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan mangsanya untuk lolos. Issei berdiri tegak berhadapan dengan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tahu lawannya pasti menunjukkan ekspresi marah dan benci.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan … tidak akan kumaafkan … tidak akan kumaafkan …," gumam Issei berkali-kali, aura merah di sekitarnya kian pekat.

" _Ini bahaya Goshujin-sama, lawanmu telah kehilangan kesadarannya dan berpotensi akan memasuki mode terlarang."_ Kata Yasaka memperingati.

'Maksudmu [Juggernaut Drive]?'

" _Benar."_

Naruto terkekeh kecil. 'Itu tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku masih harus menyimpan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya.'

Naruto melesat ke tempat Issei, perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya setelah memasuki daerah yang dipenuhi aura merah itu. Ia berhenti di hadapan Issei dengan kedua tinju terlentang ke depan. Issei secara otomatis mundur untuk menjaga jarak namun pergerakkannya terhenti karena ekor Naruto melilit tubuhnya.

Ini adalah serangan penutup.

 **[Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan]**

 _Boush!_

 _Krak!_

"Cough!"

Sebuah meriam udara besar keluar dari kedua tinju Naruto, menyerang dada Issei hingga tembus ke belakang sampai menghancurkan dinding pembatas. Issei mengeluarkan darah segar di dalam armornya. Mode [Balance Breaker] tidak kuat menahan serangan kuat Naruto membuat armor itu retak dan bolong. Sedikit demi sedikit aura merah yang menyelimuti sekitar memudar, Naruto melepaskan tubuh Issei yang lemah dan tidak kuat berdiri. Issei tergeletak dan armornya hancur. Naruto bisa melihat kondisi memprihatinkan lawannya. Namun bukannya bersedih atau iba, ia malah merasa lega dan puas.

"Hah," Naruto sedikit ngos-ngosan karena terus menggunakan tekniknya tanpa melakukan jeda. Ini sangat menguras energinya. Ia lalu kembali ke mode manusianya karena yakin Issei tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan beban yang selama ini memberatkan bahunya lepas setelah diumumkan bahwa pemenang pertandingan ini adalah dirinya. Selama hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasasakan sebebas ini. Perasaan yang telah lama terpendam akhirnya keluar dan lepas juga.

Naruto berjalan keluar arena dengan keadaan hening, tanpa satu pun penonton yang bersorak padanya. Mereka masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Seorang pecundang mengalahkan jenius bangsawan.

 **-o0o-**

Hembusan angin sore melambaikan surai pirangnya perlahan, meliuk-liuk mengikuti gerakan angin sebelum berhenti di posisi semula. Tubuhnya terlentang bebas di rerumputan empuk pinggir kanal. Sorot matanya sesekali terbuka hanya untuk melihat kilatan petir setelah mendengar suara guntur. Lalu dipejamkan kembali. Merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpanya adalah keseharian Namikaze Naruto setelah sekolah selesai.

Di depannya, di sebrang kanal itu adalah wilayah Wizard. Dan beberapa murid sedang mengadakan pertandingan dilihat dari kilatan petir dan semburan api yang muncul tiba-tiba menuju langit.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya setelah menyadari sinar matahari tidak lagi menerpa wajahnya. Ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri di belakangnya, Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena silau oleh sinar matahari.

"B-boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Gadis itu duduk agak jauh di samping Naruto yang masih berbaring, remaja pirang itu bisa melihat wajah gadis yang menghampirinya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung dan iris matanya berwarna biru, namun tidak secerah yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Namaku Xuelan, kau pasti mengenal nama itu, bukan?"

'Xuelan? Aku tidak pernah mengenal nama itu.' Jawab Naruto dalam hati mengingat-ingat nama-nama yang tersimpan di otaknya.

Xuelan yang mengetahui Naruto tidak mengenalnya karena diam saja kembali membuka suara. "Aku teman sekelasmu, meskipun bangku kita berjauhan." Kata Xuelan dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Oh begitu. Maaf aku tidak tahu." Kata Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hening melanda suasana antar mereka berdua. Naruto yang memejamkan mata tak sedikit pun ada niat untuk berbicara lebih jauh dengan gadis yang ternyata satu kelas dengannya. Di lain pihak, Xuelan masih mencari topik yang bagus untuk pembicaraan.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Ano … teknikmu sangat hebat dan beda dari yang lain."

"Hn."

"Bolehkah aku mempelajarinya?"

Pertanyaan Xuelan membuat Naruto diam dengan kedua mata terbuka, menatap gadis yang entah kenapa semakin dekat dengannya. Mana mungkin ia mengajari orang yang tidak memiliki Douriki dalam tubuhnya, percuma saja. Sampai kapan pun Xuelan tidak akan bisa menguasai teknik [Rokushiki]. Naruto memikirkan alasan yang terbaik untuk menolak permintaan Xuelan tanpa menyinggung perasaannya.

"Maaf Xuelan, aku tidak bisa mengajarkan teknik itu padamu karena teknik yang aku kuasai adalah peninggalan dari keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan pada sembarang orang tanpa ada persetujuan dari keluargaku." Bohong Naruto yang beralasan bahwa [Rokushiki] adalah teknik khas keluarganya, padahal teknik itu ia pelajari dari seorang Dewi.

Yasakah menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Andai saja tuannya ini mengetahui bahwa Amaterasu adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Begitu, maaf karena sudah meminta hal yang aneh, Naruto." Kata Xuelan tidak enak.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto setengah tidak peduli. Ia kembali memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Issei-"

"Jangan sekalipun berbicara tentangnya di depanku!" Kata Naruto cepat sambil menatap tajam Xuelan.

Xuelan berdigik ngeri dan kembali meminta maaf. Perasaannya tidak enak karena membuat Naruto marah. Maksud hati ingin mendekatkan diri dengan Naruto, Xuelan malah membuat remaja itu seperti membencinya.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, kau telah meminta maaf lebih dari lima kali."

"T-tapi,"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja jangan sekalipun menyinggung tentang bocah bangsawan itu di depanku."

Xuelan menghela nafas lega karena Naruto tidak membencinya. "Baiklah."

Lagi. Keheningan melanda mereka. Hanya suara angin melaju yang mereka dengar. Di sebrang sana sudah tidak ada lagi suara-suara pertarungan. Inilah waktu yang ditunggu Naruto. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk tidur. Hanya saja pengganggu selalu ada, baik dari benda mati, maupun yang hidup.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. Xuelan bisa melihat wajah tampan yang damai itu. Dia baru sadar sedari tadi Naruto berusaha untuk tidur, Xuelan merasa dirinya merupakan pengganggu. Mengganggu seseorang yang hendak tidur itu adalah masalah besar. Biasanya orang akan marah-marah kalau tidurnya diganggu. Tapi Naruto … ia tidak seperti itu. Xuelan bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto adalah pria baik yang bisa menahan emosinya.

"Maaf sekali lagi mengganggu tidurmu Naruto, bolehkah aku berbaring di sampingmu?" Pinta Xuelan dengan muka yang benar-benar sudah merah padam.

Tanpa pikir panjang –juga akibat rasa kantuk Naruto mengangguk saja. Xuelan merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di samping Naruto, memejamkan mata. Benar, ini sangat nikmat. Hembusan angin dan kelembutan rumput membuatnya terserang rasa kantuk. Jadi perasaan ini yang dari tadi Naruto rasakan dan tahan untuk sekedar menjawab ucapannya. Ah dia kembali merasa bersalah.

Xuelan menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas, ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus. Apakah pria di sampingnya tidak takut sedikit pun akan bahaya yang mungkin saja datang? Tidur di tempat umum cukup berbahaya karena bisa saja orang yang sedang lewat berpikiran jahat. Meskipun ini di lingkungan sekolah, tetap saja ada satu atau dua murid yang berpikiran bejat. Misalkan ingin memperkosa?

'Xuelan bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Tidak mungkin ada yang mau memperkosa pria yang sedang tidur!' Batinnya.

Namun saat menatap wajah Naruto lagi, entah kenapa tangannya ingin mengelus pipi tan milik Naruto yang menggoda itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, lalu mengelus pipi itu. Xuelan buru-buru menarik tangannya lagi ketika tubuh Naruto menggeliat. Mungkin merasa geli akibat sentuhan lembut kulit Xuelan.

Pipi gadis itu memerah. Keinginan untuk lebih muncul begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatannya! Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Xuelan memang menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali berpapasan dengannya di lorong. Rasa suka itu kian bertambah semenjak Naruto mengajukan menjadi Komandan Kelas. Naruto yang saat itu terlihat keren dengan raut muka seriusnya.

Dan sejak pertarungan tadi, rasa tertarik dan suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Mungkin itu terdengar konyol tapi … begitulah hati Xuelan berbicara.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, jarak kedua bibir itu hanya 1 centi sebelum benar-benar bersatu.

 _Cup._

Xuelan memejamkan mata. Kedua bibir itu bersatu, Xuelan bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir Naruto yang agak tipis. Ini enak sekali, Xuelan tidak bisa melepaskan bibirnya. Biarlah ia mengambil resiko Naruto bangun dan memergokinya sedang mencium bibir Naruto tanpa izin. Untuk saat ini yang ia inginkan hanya kenikmatan.

Xuelan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia ingin yang lebih seperti … kalian tahu sendiri namun niat itu diurungkan. Segini saja sudah cukup. Gadis itu membuka mata, bingung karena Naruto tidak kunjung bangun. Ia masih merasakan tempo pernafasan Naruto yang teratur layaknya orang sedang tidur. Sepertinya remaja itu memang tidur pulas sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ciuman gadis cantik seperti Xuelan.

'Biarlah, aku bisa mempertahankan ciuman ini lebih lama.' Batin Xuelan. Detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan melepaskan ciumannya. 'Kyaaa apa yang aku lakukan?! Ini sama saja memerkosa Naruto!'

Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua siku, menyembunyikan rona merah hebat meskipun tidak akan ada seorang pun yang melihat. Sorot mata birunya kembali memandang Naruto yang mendengkur halus. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah imutnya. Xuelan lalu merebahkan diri di samping Naruto.

'Selamat tidur, Naruto.'

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tidak lama kemudian ia terjun ke alam mimpi yang mana merupakan surga bagi laki-laki. Kau tahulah yang kumaksud … mimpi basah.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto membuka mata perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia sedikit terkejut karena warna langit sudah berubah menjadi orange, apakah ia tidur terlalu lama? Biasanya ketika bangun tidur langit masih berwarna biru. Naruto hendak bangkit, namun ia merasakan sesuatu membebani dadanya. Remaja tampan itu juga bisa mencium bau shampoo.

Naruto melirik ke bawah, melihat sebuah kepala berada di atas dadanya. Ia tahu siapa itu, Xuelan. Naruto menepuk tubuh gadis itu dengan halus.

"Oi bangun, ini sudah sore." Kata Naruto.

Xuelan terlihat menggeliat hendak bangun. Gadis itu membuka mata dan melihat Naruto setengah sadar. Apakah kejadian yang tadi itu benar adanya? Ia dengan Naruto …,

Xuelan membulatkan mata, seratus persen sadar.

"KYAAA!"

Buru-buru gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan mahkotanya di balik kedua tangan mungil itu. Kenapa di daerah itu basah?

"Aku tidak menyangka akan tidur selama ini." Kata Naruto yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk.

"T-tidur?" Kata Xuelan gugup.

"Ya. Aku tidur pulas tadi. Kau juga."

"A-aku?"

"Hah, apa kau tidak menyadari diri sendiri sedang tidur?"

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya."

Naruto merasakan bibirnya ada yang aneh. "Bibirku sedikit lembab." Gumam Naruto membuat wajah Xuelan semakin memerah. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu." Naruto bangkit berdiri. "Aku akan pergi ke asrama, mau jalan bersama?" Tawar Naruto.

Sebenarnya Xuelan sangat ingin menerima tawaran remaja itu, tapi dengan kondisinya yang basah apakah bisa? Yang ada hanya malu!

"Tidak terima kasih. A-aku masih ingin di sini."

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan."

 **-o0o-**

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya. Mandi dengan air hangat adalah pilihan pas untuk saat ini, merilekskan diri sekaligus mengisi stamina yang tadi terkuras. Apalagi dibantu oleh Yasaka yang setia menggosokkan punggungnya sampai bersih. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

'Yasaka.' Panggil Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban yang diterima, Naruto sedikit bingung karena ini pertama kali Yasaka tidak menjawab panggilannya.

'Yasaka, apa kau sedang tidur?'

" _Tidak."_ Jawab Yasaka tapi dengan nada berat.

'Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya.' Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan akan perubahan sifat Yasaka.

" _Tidak."_

'Baiklah. Hari ini seperti biasa, kau menggosok punggungku lagi.'

" _Hn."_ Gumam Yasaka acuh.

Naruto yang bingung akhirnya menyerah, wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Marah, cemberut tiba-tiba seakan Naruto berada di pihak yang salah dan harus meminta maaf. Seperti itulah aura di sekitar Yasaka berkata.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci. Kunci dengan gantungan simbol keluarga Namikaze itu dimasukkan ke dalam lubang.

'Aneh, perasaan aku menguncinya tadi. Kenapa sekarang tidak terkunci? Mungkin saja cleaning service datang untuk membersihkan ruanganku.' Pikir Naruto yang menyadari pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci.

Ia membuka pintu itu lalu masuk, melihat ke dalam ruangan. Detik berikutnya, Naruto terpaku di tempat, pandangannya terfokus pada sesuatu, lebih tepatnya pada seorang gadis yang diam mematung sambil balik menatap Naruto tanpa sehelai pun benang, Naruto bisa melihat bulir-bulir air masih membasahi tubuh gadis itu.

Tunggu dulu! Dia tidak salah masuk kamar 'kan? Coba periksa lagi … kamar 102, benar itu adalah kamarnya. Dan ini adalah asrama laki-laki. Kenapa perempuan bisa ada di sini? Dan parahnya lagi kenapa dia ada di kamarnya?

Masalah merepotkan telah muncul.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewers:** Kazeryuu, KuroYannn, Patih Alam, Mikhail401, triantodian212, Permana-ryu, Kurogane Hizashi, irfai1891, 666-Kuro XIvIX, The Gembel Man, namekaze fauzan, Uchiha D. Itachi, Guest (1), Guest (2), fandinamikaze, petruk, BlackLoserJr, Guest (3), 666, Guest (4), yudhanasoka26, Kids Jaman Now11, yuliosx, Taufel855, Naruto no Ramen, Rikudou Pein 007, caufield, nami, christian, UzuNami Tara 217, Shoger, Guest (5), Guest (6), KidsNo TERROR13, iqbal, no mei, BlackCode, Civas, Dimas'a660, Namikaze Kur, Riki Ryugasaki, Your Haters, Mateng di kompor, Namikaze Yohan396, mrheza26, Otsuki6, Blackfyre910, .980, Fahzi Luchifer, Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis, Cecep Heriawan, Aoki D. Hagane, Zeidgeist, Sakazaki Yuri, Annur Azure Fang, Reza namikaze, Muhammad Kamil, Ardian D, Apocalypse201, kshsguuu, firdaus minato, Nathan D. Rezza, pendukung, rinkuzan, Nesia Dirgantara.

Feel romancenya kerasa? Maaf kalau nggak karena baru pertama bikin.

Untuk chapter depan akan saya usahakan updatenya lebih cepat. Jika ada typo tolong kasih tahu saya.

Seorang Author membutuhkan review sebagai bahan bakar melanjutkan fanficnya.

 **© Hanakire**


	3. Chapter 3: Defeat Neji

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ichibumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Gadis Merepotkan**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika mendapati seorang gadis telanjang di kamarmu?

1\. Menutup pintu-kunci-menghampiri dan ….

2\. Mencegahnya agar jangan berteriak lalu melucuti bajumu agar adil, saling telanjang.

3\. Atau kau boleh memakinya lalu menyuruhnya keluar seperti seorang gay –penyuka sesama jenis.

Ketiga pilihan itu bebas kau pilih menurut jati dirimu. Namun untuk Naruto, ia tidak akan memilih tiga opsi di atas. Hei! Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat kondisi seperti ini. Kau tahu ada ungkapan yang mengatakan laki-laki selalu salah di mata wanita? Dan Naruto tahu bagaimana lepas dari ungkapan itu –meskipun ujung-ujungnya ia akan tetap disalahkan karena mengintip gadis perawan yang habis mandi.

Mereka masih tetap berdiri mematung, menghadap satu salam lain. Si gadis yang diam sambil menutup bagian-bagian intimnya dan Naruto yang diam dengan wajah datar –seperti sudah biasa melihat wanita telanjang.

Naruto membuka suara, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan datarnya sambil menunjuk wajah merah gadis itu.

Si gadis menatap takut Naruto dengan wajah memerah padam. Tidak lama kemudian tatapan tadi berubah jadi tajam lalu membalas perkataan Naruto. "SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU, DASAR MESUM!"

 **-o0o-**

Naruto melipatkan tangannya di depan dada dengan sebelah kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Ia sekarang berada di ruang wakil kepala sekolah divisi Fighter. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, sekolah ini memiliki tiga divisi dan tiga wilayah yang dibatasi oleh kanal besar. Untuk lebih mengawasi murid-murid sekolah yang terpisah-pisah, kepala sekolah membuat wakil kepala sekolahnya menjadi tiga orang yang masing-masing diberi tugas untuk menjadi pemimpin tertinggi di masing-masing divisi. Jadi Lugunica Academy memiliki tiga wakil kepala sekolah yang menjadi pilar utama.

Dan wakil kepala sekolah untuk divisi Fighter diduduki oleh seorang wanita berumur kira-kira 40-an. Meskipun telah berumur hampir setengah abad, tapi ia masih memiliki paras cantik layaknya bidadari dengan mahkota berwarna pirang pucat. Yang menambah daya tariknya adalah tubuhnya yang ramping, ia bernama Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade menatap tajam Naruto yang diam memandangnya dengan datar, seperti tidak merasakan bersalah sedikit pun. Si gadis yang merasa dilecehkan oleh remaja pirang itu terlihat duduk di kursi empuk dengan wajah ditekuk, masih kesal atas kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia terlihat memakai seragam sekolah yang menandakan bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari siswi Lugunica Academy. Anehnya Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ah tapi biarlah, ia juga tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tidak ada kaitan dengan dirinya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Lugunica Academy adalah sekolah sihir terbaik se-kerajaan Aquater. Sekolah ini selalu menjadi sorotan publik karena banyak menghasilkan penyihir berbakat yang turut membantu mengalahkan musuh-musuh kerajaan. Kau tahu bukan bahwa militer sihir kerajaan ini didominasi oleh lulusan Lugunica Academy?" Kata Tsunade.

Naruto diam, Tsunade mengartikan bahwa remaja di depannya tahu.

"Aku dipercaya memegang jabatan wakil kepala sekolah untuk membuat divisi Fighter lebih berkembang dari tahun-tahun lalu. Tahun ke tahun divisi ini mulai dipandang sebelah mata karena kebanyakan muridnya yang tidak berbakat. Dan sekarang … kau yang peringkat terendah melakukan hal memalukan seperti mengintip wanita telanjang. Apa pembelaanmu?"

"Aku tidak bersalah. Lagi pula kenapa ada wanita di asrama laki-laki?" Jawab sekaligus tanya balik Naruto yang masih berwajah datar. Ia yakin ia tidak salah.

"Memangnya salah?" Si gadis menyahut ucapan Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Jelaslah. Mana ada gadis yang datang ke asrama laki-laki, masuk ke kamar orang lain, dan mandi di sana." Jawab sinis Naruto.

"Gh! Kau laki-laki menyebalkan! Siapa yang bilang itu kamar orang lain, itu adalah kamarku dan kau telah lancang masuk ke kamar orang!"

"Hah?! Kau tadi bilang apa? Kamarmu?! Jangan bercanda gadis pendek! Itu adalah kamarku."

Wajah si gadis semakin memerah setelah Naruto mengklaim bahwa kamar yang tadi ditempati adalah kamar miliknya. Apa laki-laki ini kesambet setan atau semacamnya? Jelas-jelas dua jam yang lalu Tsunade mengatakan bahwa ia bisa tinggal di salah satu kamar di asrama laki-laki sekaligus memberikan kuncinya langsung, artinya kamar itu kosong. Tak mungkin Tsunade menyuruh ia untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan laki-laki.

Kesimpulannya, gadis itu tidak percaya setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki brengsek bin mesum di depannya. Sudah ketahuan mengintip dan tidak mau meminta maaf? Gah, ingin rasanya gadis itu menendang Naruto ke jurang yang dipenuhi gay! Biar tahu rasanya ditublos dari belakang itu seperti apa. Lebih bagus Naruto jadi ketularan gay!

Itu yang diinginkan si gadis, kenyataannya mana ada kumpulan gay di dalam jurang.

"Jadi ini caramu mengelak dari kesalahan, dengan mengaku bahwa itu kamarmu? Dasar tak tahu diri." Sindir si gadis.

Naruto menunjuk lawan debatnya dengan urat di kening. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Mana ada kamar wanita di asrama laki-laki."

Si gadis menggeram sebentar. "Kalau begitu kita buktikan siapa yang benar, Bu Tsunade-"

Perkataan gadis itu terhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat kursi yang sudah kosong ditinggali pemiliknya. Naruto melihat ke arah tatapan gadis itu. Pantas saja, tadi ia sempat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup. Jadi Tsunade keluar ruangan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Tsunade kabur lewat pintu belakang.

Naruto menatap datar pintu yang berada di sebelah kanannya. 'Dasar wakil kepala sekolah tak bertanggung jawab.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meredam amarah gadis menyebalkan itu? Benar juga, dia tidak perlu susah payah memikirkan cara untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Apa pentingnya bagi Naruto? Gadis itu juga bukan siapa-siapanya. Yang lebih penting lagi Naruto malas meladeni gadis berambut senada dengan rambutnya.

Sementara di lain pihak, si gadis terlihat diam menatap bingung ke arah bangku yang lima menit lalu masih terisi. Kenapa sekarang Tsunade tidak ada? Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa wakil kepala sekolah itu sudah keluar ruangan. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tadi kau ingin bilang apa? Kau ingin berkata pada seseorang atau kursi yang kosong?" Ejek Naruto dengan senyum remeh.

Si gadis menunduk kepala kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan setiap amarah yang mengembu ingin diledakkan sekarang juga. Dia benar-benar membenci tipe laki-laki seperti Naruto –dingin-datar-tak mau mengakui kesalahan.

"Ghh! AKU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! Hei kau siapa pun namamu-"

"Namaku Naruto." Remaja pirang itu memotong ucapan gadis yang dikuasai amarah dengan tenangnya.

Oh Naruto, kau berucap di waktu yang salah. Lihat saja, si gadis nampak tambah marah. Aura biru [Mana] keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto merasakan bahwa tekanan [Mana] ini bukan dimiliki oleh orang sembarang. Naruto harus berhati-hati pada gadis itu.

"DENGAR KUNING-"

"Kau juga kuning, jangan mengejek orang lain kalau warna rambutmu dengan rambut yang kau ejek sama." Potong Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tidak jera untuk menambah sulutan emosi gadis di depannya.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK! Dengar ya, kau hanya harus meminta maaf padaku dan melakukan hukuman yang akan kuberikan, mengerti? Dengan begitu maka masalah ini selesai." Tunjuk gadis itu.

Naruto menatap sinis. "Hn, aku meminta maaf? Untuk apa meminta maaf kalau aku tidak salah-"

"Sudahlah Naruto, lebih baik kau turuti keinginannya saja."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh Tsunade yang baru masuk dari pintu depan. Remaja pirang itu menatap sebal Tsunade karena dengan seenaknya memotong perkataan orang lain. Si gadis hanya tersenyum puas melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Baginya itu adalah pemandangan indah.

"Tapi Bu Tsunade, aku tidak salah apa pun. Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf karena aku tidak merasa salah." Protes Naruto.

Si gadis kembali menggeram marah.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Muridnya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Si gadis sedikit membulatkan mata ketika ingat bahwa ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Tsunade. "Bu Tsunade, tolong jelaskan pada kami siapa pemilik kamar itu yang sebenarnya. Aku atau si pembohong ini?" Tanya gadis itu yang diakhiri dengan tatapan sinis tertuju pada Naruto.

Seketika wajah Tsunade langsung pucat namun itu hanya berlangsung singkat, sangat singkat sampai tidak disadari oleh gadis itu. Namun Naruto menyadari raut wajah Tsunade yang berubah singkat sebelum kembali normal. Sepertinya remaja pirang itu tahu akar permasalahannya.

'Dasar wakil kepala sekolah tak berguna.' Lagi Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

Tsunade berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, itu adalah kamarnya."

Perkataan Tsunade membuat gadis itu membulat kaget dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Apa katanya? Itu adalah kamar si mesum? Bagaimana mungkin Tsunade berani menyuruhnya untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan lelaki seperti Naruto? Si gadis memang perlu pembuktian sekali lagi.

Tsunade menjawab untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Gadis itu jatuh lemas di sofa empuk dengan pandangan kosong, detik berikutnya ia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan –dibarengi dengan ejekan ke arahnya. Itu membuatnya tambah kesal.

"K-kenapa Bu Tsunade tega menyuruhku tidur sekamar dengan lelaki menjijikkan ini?" Tanya kosong gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Elmenhilde, aku lupa kalau kamar itu sudah diisi oleh Naruto." Jawab Tsunade yang tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

Gadis yang bernama Elmenhilde itu menggerutu, lantas melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kepalanya di tanggahkan. Naruto tahu pose itu, sangat tahu malah, pose seorang bangsawan. Terlihat angkuh dan penuh wibawa, pose yang membuatnya tidak suka. Elmenhilde berusaha menyembunyikan kekalahannya dengan berpose angkuh seperti itu.

"Jadi sudah tahu siapa yang salah sekarang, itu adalah kau, gadis menyebalkan." Kata Naruto.

"Hn. Tetap saja yang mengintip adalah yang salah."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau kau tidak ada! Atau paling tidak kau berpakaian di dalam kamar mandi."

"Hah?! Sejak kapan budaya berpakaian diganti?"

"Tentu saja, sejak kau lahir di dunia ini."

"Apa kau bilang duren?!"

"Pendek!"

"Kepala duren!"

"Dasar kurcaci!"

"Laki-laki mesum!"

"Dada rata!"

"Ohok!" Itu sangat mengenai hati Elmenhilde. "A-a-a-apa salahnya memiliki dada rata?! Asal kau tahu saja, kami juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri sebagai gadis pendek yang dadanya rata."

"Heh, palingan lolicon yang tertarik padamu."

"Ghh! Dasar otak udang-"

"Sudahlah!" Lerai Tsunade yang mulai merasa jengkel dengan pertengkaran kekanakan antar dua orang keras kepala. "Aku yang salah. Kalian puas?"

Keduanya terdiam.

Tsunade menghela nafas singkat setelah melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menginginkan penjelasan atas masalah ini. "Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Aku menyuruh Elmenhilde untuk tinggal di asrama laki-laki sementara waktu karena kamar yang akan ditempatinya hancur. Kau pasti tahu beritanya kemarin bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Elmenhilde diam mendengarkan.

"Siang tadi Elmenhilde baru datang dari rumahnya untuk bersekolah di sini. Jadwalnya masuk sekolah sedikit diundur karena ada urusan keluarga. Karena aku bingung Elmenhilde akan ditempatkan di mana jadinya yang terpikir adalah kamarmu. Lagi pula kamarmu berada di ujung dan biasanya tidak ada yang menempati kamar itu. Jadi aku berpikir kamar itu kosong." Jelas Tsunade.

"Aku memang mendengar berita bahwa salah satu kamar di asrama perempuan rusak, tapi aku tidak tahu penyebabnya." Kata Naruto yang secara tidak langsung meminta penjelasan pada Tsunade.

Elmenhilde pun terlihat penasaran. Kalau saja kamarnya tidak rusak maka ia tidak akan terlibat masalah ini apalagi dengan lelaki mesum macam Naruto yang berani memandang tubuhnya lama. Itu adalah pelecehan seksual!

Tsunade menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. "Ehehe, sebenarnya itu ulah anakku yang tidak sengaja melepas sihirnya saat latihan. Pokoknya kalian sekarang adalah teman sekamar untuk sementar waktu."

"JADI MEMANG BENAR KAU AKAR PERMASALAHANNYA!"

 **-o0o-**

"Kalian sudah mengerti?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menunjukkan dua papan yang tertulis nama Namikaze Naruto dan Elmenhilde Karnstein.

"Kenapa ujung-ujungnya aku harus dipasangkan dengan dia?" Protes Elmenhilde yang masih tidak terima bahwa ia akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan lelaki seperti Naruto. Sungguh ini neraka baginya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain bukan, semua kamar sudah penuh dan satu-satunya kasur yang masih kosong ada di kamar Naruto. Lagi pula dulu tidak ada yang mau menjadi teman semakar Naruto karena ia adalah siswa paling lemah di divisi Fighter- bukan, tapi di sekolah ini." Jawab Tsunade.

Elmenhilde menata rendah Naruto dengan iris berwarna merah darah itu. "Paling lemah …." Gumamnya.

Gadis itu menyeringai jahat setelah menemukan rencana untuk tidak sekamar dengan Naruto. Meskipun tidak ada kamar kosong lagi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Bagaimana kalau ia mengusir Naruto dari kamarnya sendiri? Rencana bagus bukan?

"Hn. Aku jadi makin tidak mau sekamar dengan manusia lemah seperti dia." Tunjuk Elmenhilde.

"Sama. Aku tidak ingin sekamar dengan gadis menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau!"

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah! Apa kalian tidak lelah terus berdebat seperti itu?" Lerai Tsunade yang terlihat tidak bersemangat menanggapi dua muridnya.

"TIDAK!" Jawab kompak Naruto dan Elmenhilde.

"Hn. Aku memiliki usul yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kita berdua sama-sama tidak mau sekamar. Sejujurnya aku sedikit, catat sedikit tidak keberatan sekamar denganmu untuk beberapa saat tapi aku memiliki tiga syarat." Kata Elmenhilde sambil mengacungkan tiga jarinya.

Naruto diam melihat jari Elmenhilde. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Pertama kau tidak boleh berbicara denganku."

"Memiliki sedikit niat pun sudah membuatku eneg."

"Bagus. Itu berarti kau sudah menyetujui syarat pertama. Kedua, jangan membuka matamu."

"Hah? Apa kau tak waras?"

"Dan ketiga, kau tidak boleh bernafas di dalam kamar."

"Dasar wanita gila!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menyetujui ketiga syarat dariku maka dengan tangan terbuka aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dari kamarku."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau kau mengusir pemilik kamar? Dasar wanita!" Marah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita tentukan lewat duel." Elmenhilde menyeringai tipis, inilah tujuan aslinya.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa berpikir panjang. Gadis ini ingin menantangnya bertarung karena menyadari bahwa ia adalah siswa terlemah? Benar-benar licik! Keturunan bangsawan sepertinya pandai memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan apapun bentuknya.

Tsunade tersenyum tertarik. Ia sudah tahu apa tujuan Elmenhilde. Sepertinya menarik melihat pertarungan antara si siswa lemah yang tak terduga berhasil mengalahkan murid dari keluarga bangsawan melawan Elmenhilde yang merupakan keturunan pemilik gelar bangsawan paling tinggi, Duke.

"Sepertinya hanya ini jalan satu-satunya, pertarungan. Siapa yang menang maka ia berhak menempati kamar. Bagaimana, adil bukan? Menentukan segalanya melalui kekuatan lebih baik dari pada saling keras kepala."

"Aku setuju. Tentu saja ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik." Kata Elmenhilde tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Elmenhilde punya usul, ia menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan taruhannya saja. Bukan sekedar bertaruh untuk menempati kamar, tapi kita juga bertaruh diri. Siapa yang kalah akan menjadi budak yang menang seumur hidup dan dia harus melakukan apa saja yang diperintah oleh majikannya seperti anjing walaupun itu hal memalukan."

"Aku setuju, dengan begitu kita akan lebih serius di medan pertarungan."

Elmenhilde memperlebar seringainya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka pancingannya akan termakan dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Sempat tadi Elmenhilde berpikiran bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang susah dijebak, kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Seperti yang diduga, orang lemah memang mudah dikelabui.

Namun Elmenhilde tak pernah menyangkah bahwa ia akan termakan oleh rencananya sendiri.

 **-o0o-**

Gadis bersurai pirang sepanjang punggung itu tidak hentinya menatap sebal pada langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Ia masih belum mempercayai kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di kamarnya dengan Naruto. Mimpi apa dia kemarin malam sampai bisa berakhir di kamar bersama lelaki menyebalkan yang kalau tidur mengeluarkan dengkuran halus itu? Perasaan kemarin dia tidak mimpi beol.

Kau tahulah kebanyakan orang kalau tertimpa hal yang sial ujung-ujungnya keluar kata 'aku pasti mimpi beol semalam'.

Seharusnya saat ini ia sudah tidur cantik tanpa adanya pengganggu macam Naruto. Seharusnya ia sudah menang bertanding dan menyuruh lelaki itu sesuka hatinya. Tapi apa mau dikata, Tsunade tidak menyetujui pertarungan malam hari dan pertarungan akan dimulai di pagi hari sebelum jam sekolah dimulai. Dengan berat hati Elmenhilde harus tidur sehari bersama Naruto.

'Nikmati surgamu saat ini, pirang menyebalkan.' Batin Elmenhilde.

Tak bisa tidur, Elmenhilde lantas menatap ke bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ini adalah ranjang tingkat dengan dua kasur. Elmenhilde yang berada di atas sementara Naruto di bawah.

"Cih, dasar tidak tahu diri. Sudah melihat gadis telanjang dia masih bisa tidur senyenyak itu." Gerutu Elmenhilde.

Semakin menatap lama wajah Naruto maka perasaan penasaran itu semakin muncul ke permukaan. "Seharusnya aku mendapatkan hal yang setimpal."

Dengan gaya mengendap-endap agar tidak bersuara, gadis itu perlahan turun dari kasurnya menuju kasur Naruto. Ia berhasil sampai di kasur tanpa sepengetahuan remaja pirang itu. Elmenhilde menatap dalam setiap tubuh Naruto. Tangan yang tidak terlalu kekar namun berisi menambah kesan seksi bagi Naruto. Leher yang tidak kurus juga tidak gendut menimbulkan kesar garang dan maco. Pernafasan Elmenhilde mulai tak beraturan. Suatu hasrat menariknya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

'K-kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' Batin gadis itu.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Elmenhilde mulai meletakkan bokongnya di atas perut Naruto. menatap wajah damai itu sambil mengelus dada Naruto yang terasa berisi.

"T-tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku melihat tubuhmu. Lagi pula kau juga sudah melihat tubuhku." Gumam sangat pelan Elmenhilde.

Ia mulai membuka kaos hitam yang dipakai Naruto, mengintip perut berotot yang membuat wanita manapun tergiur karenanya. Pernafasan gadis itu semakin tidak teratur, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat, dan hormonnya menaik pesat. Kata-kata indah untuk mendeskripsikan seorang wanita yang terangsang bukan?

"A-apa yang kulakukan?" Kata Elmenhilde bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hah!" Elmenhilde melongo ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah sadar, menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Memperkosaku?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Elmenhilde lantas mendorong tubuhnya sampai menyentuh tembok. "A-a-apa yang kau katakan?! Mana ada wanita memperkosa pria. Yang ada hanya kau berusaha untuk memperkosaku."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau yang mendatangiku, dan duduk di atas perutku sambil mengelus dadaku. Apa itu tidak bisa dibilang memerkosa?"

"J-jadi dari tadi kau sudah bangun?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong layaknya orang yang sudah ditipu milyaran uang.

"Kau baru sadar rupanya."

Elmenhilde menggeram marah, "Gh! Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu." Dengan alasan itu ia langsung pergi ke kasurnya dan tertidur dengan perasaan kesal.

Sementara dengan Naruto, masa bodo.

 **-o0o-**

Di waktu yang bersamaan namun beda tempat, ini adalah ruang perawatan dengan cat yang didominasi warna putih, warna standar untuk bangunan rumah sakit. Meskipun ruangan ini sangat luas, tapi di dalamnya hanya ada satu ranjang. Ruang perawatan ini khusus disajikan untuk murid keturunan bangsawan yang sedang mengalami luka parah akibat pertarungan.

Seorang siswa yang masih memakai seragam sekolah terlihat duduk di samping ranjang. Siswa itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan warna matanya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Siswa itu bernama Hyuuga Neji, Komandan Kelas 1-A.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Neji pada temannya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Issei baru sadar 1 jam lalu setelah dibuat pingsan selama lebih dari lima jam oleh Naruto. Ck! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat emosi Issei bergejolak. Ia masih tidak terima dikalahkan oleh pecundang kampungan macam Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sial! Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak terima dikalahkan oleh orang lemah sepertinya." Gerutu Issei. Tubuhnya masih dibalut perban.

Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata. "Hn. Ada apa denganmu sampai bisa kalah oleh pecundang itu? Kau tahu kau terlihat lemah tadi." Kata Neji sedikit menyindir Issei.

"Cih, dia telah berkembang." Ungkap tidak ikhlas Issei lalu menatap serius teman sepermainannya. "Neji, kau harus membalas perbuatan pecundang itu terhadapku. Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau belum melihat wajah menyedihkannya yang merengek meminta ampun seperti dulu."

Neji tidak langsung membalas perkataan Issei. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Sesaat sebelum keluar ruangan, Neji memandang Issei melalui ekor matanya.

"Itulah tujuanku datang ke sini. Aku akan membalaskan dendamu."

Selesai perkataannya, ia lantas pergi tak lupa menutup pintu. Dalam koridor sepi yang minim cahaya, Neji terlihat menyeringai sadis.

 **-o0o-**

Esok harinya seperti yang sudah mereka janjikan. Naruto dan Elmenhilde terlihat berhadapan di arena pertandingan. Tsunade sudah berada di tengah, sebagai wasit. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menonton pertandingan ini karena beberapa faktor. Pertama, berita mengenai pertandingan ini tidak tersebar luas, kedua tidak ada orang yang datang ke arena pertandingan pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

Jika kau melihat ke arah depan, maka kau akan mendapati matahari yang masih malu-lalu untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Ia masih setia bersembunyi di balik gunung kembar.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu pertandingan dimulai!"

Tsunade lantas keluar dari arena pertandingan dan duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

Baik Naruto maupun Elmenhilde tidak ada yang menyerang duluan. Mereka sama-sama diam di tempat.

"Aku menyarankan kau untuk menyerah daripada babak belur, terlemah." Sombong Elmenhilde.

"Hm … kalau begitu aku balikkan padamu. Menyerahlah sebelum terlambat. Jika kau menyerah mungkin aku tidak akan menyuruh hal-hal aneh padamu."

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terkekeh pelan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapati lelaki seperti Naruto yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan bangsawan, apalagi Elmenhilde merupakan keturunan dari bangsawan Duke. Bangsawan yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari bangsawan lain.

"Kau lucu."

"Aku bukan pelawak."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jadi pelawak setelah kalah dariku." Ungkap gadis itu lalu merapalkan satu kalimat mantra.

 **[Inventory Magic]**

Elmenhilde menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir ukuran normal di depannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua pedang kembar. Gadis itu lalu mengambil pedang miliknya dan menatap tajam Naruto layaknya seorang predator.

'Tipe Knight ya …,' batin Naruto.

Bukan hal yang aneh bahwa divisi Fighter tidak seluruh muridnya berbakat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ada beberapa murid yang bakatnya di divisi lain namun harus rela masuk ke divisi Fighter karena suatu alasan. Misalnya tidak lulus tes masuk divisi atau ia adalah orang lemah yang memiliki sedikit [Mana].

"Sekali lagi akan kuperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya. Namaku adalah Elmenhilde Karnstein. Keturunan bangsawan Duke yang memiliki kedudukan satu tingkat di bawah Raja. Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan menang melawanku." Senyum penuh percaya diri itu tidak lepas dari wajah putih Elmenhilde.

Naruto tak menanggapi ocehan gadis Knight di depannya, bahkan niat untuk menanggapi pun tidak ada. Untuk sekarang ia hanya akan mengetes sejauh mana kemampuan berpedang milik Elmenhilde. Jika bagus maka gadis itu adalah orang beruntung karena bisa bertarung dengan pemilik salah satu pedang terkuat di dunia.

"Ayo, keluarkan serangan terbaikmu." Pancing Naruto.

Elmenhilde menggeram sebentar sebelum melancarkan serangan pedangnya. Mula-mula ia mengalirkan [Mana] ke kedua pedangnya.

 **[Karnstein Style: Destructive Incision]**

Gadis berambut senada dengan lawannya itu menyabetkan kedua pedangnya secara vertical. Dari sana keluar kompresi udara tekanan tinggi yang tentu saja tajam melesat menuju Naruto. Teknik pedang Elmenhilde menciptakan gelombang udara berbentuk sabit dengan dominasi warna kuning.

Di seberang sana Naruto terlihat tersentak pelan karena gadis yang menjadi lawannya sudah menguasai teknik sayatan udara. Cukup mengagumkan. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk sekedar menggores kulit Naruto.

 **[Rankyaku]**

Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu teknik Rokushikinya, ia menendang udara bebas secara horizontal. Dari kakinya muncul gelombang udara tajam berwarna merah.

Kedua gelombang udara itu saling mendekat hingga akhirnya bertabrakan, menciptakan ledakan udara cukup besar yang membuat Tsunade sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Percikan api terlihat di sekitar kedua teknik itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian teknik [Karnstein Style: Destructive Incision] mencapai batasnya dan menghilang, membiarkan [Rankyaku] Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Elmenhilde.

Gadis itu tersentak sebentar lalu dengan cepat memposisikan kedua pedangnya di depan dada. Waktu untuk menghindar tidak ada. Ia bisa merasakan hantaman teknik aneh milik Naruto yang kuat. Tubuh Elmenhilde terdorong sedikit demi sedikit karena tak mampu mempertahankan kekokohan tubuhnya. Beruntung ia memiliki pedang kuat, jika tidak maka bisa dipastikan ia akan kalah.

Beberapa detik berlalu [Rankyaku] Naruto mulai menipis dan menghilang. Elmenhilde bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Tadi itu saat-saat yang menegangkan. Dalam hatinya ia mulai meragukan apakah Naruto benar-benar murid terlemah.

"Cukup mengagumkan juga teknik anehmu." Kata Elmenhilde yang entah itu pujian atau ejekan.

Naruto diam bergeming.

'Perlu teknik lebih tinggi untuk mengalahkan teknik anehnya.' Batin Elmenhilde lalu memposisikan diri, kuda-kudanya cukup rendah dengan kedua tangan yang terentang ke depan. Posisi kedua pedang itu terlihat sejajar dan ujungnya mengarah ke kanan. Gadis itu menaikkan tekanan [Mana].

 **[Karnstein Style: Incision Destroyer]**

Kali ini gelombang udara yang dibuat dua buah dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tadi. Gadis itu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Ini adalah teknik yang lebih kuat dari teknik sebelumnya. Elmenhilde yakin ia bisa mengalahkan [Rankyaku] Naruto. Senyum percaya diri sudah menjadi saksi bahwa ia optimis.

'Serangan sebesar itu tidak mungkin diimbangi dengan [Rankyaku] biasa.' Analisis Naruto.

Tidak ada kepanikan di dalam dirinya. Masih banyak teknik hasil kembangan sendiri dari Rokushiki yang membuatnya semakin kuat. Kalau hanya dua gelombang udara besar tidak akan menyulitkan Naruto. Remaja itu lalu menendang-nendang udara secara vertical beberapa kali.

 **[Ranykaku Run]**

Muncul gelombang udara merah, tidak hanya satu tapi banyak. Semua gelombang udara itu menghantam teknik Elmenhilde namun belum bisa mengimbangi. Setelah dihantam oleh lebih dari 10 gelombang udara, teknik gadis itu terlihat mengecil dan menipis. Naruto melesatkan gelombang udara lagi sebanyak lima kali, dan itu bisa mengimbangi bahkan memusnahkan teknik [Karnstein Style: Incision Destroyer] milik Elmenhilde.

"Bakatmu cukup bagus, sayangnya kau terdampar di divisi yang salah." Kata Naruto.

Elmenhilde berdecak kesal dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat pedangnya, giginya menggerutuk seakan marah dengan ucapan Naruto. Bukan ia marah karena diejek, tapi ada satu kata yang membuatnya begini, yaitu _bakat_.

"Memang kau berpikir semua keluarga bangsawan kuat karena bakat?!"

"Kenyataannya seperti itu."

Elmenhilde mendecih kesal, perkataan Naruto semakin menyulut kemarahan di hatinya. "Memangnya aku tidak bekerja keras apa," Gumam pelan gadis itu.

Namun Naruto bisa tahu apa yang digumamkan oleh Elmenhilde lewat gerakan bibirnya. Itu juga yang membuat Naruto membulatkan mata. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan keturunan bangsawan yang tidak menyombongkan bakat, malahan Elmenhilde adalah sebaliknya.

Sebagai orang yang terlahir dengan kerja keras entah kenapa itu membuat Naruto sedikit sakit. Hatinya seperti tahu apa yang dirasakan Elmenhilde. Ia sudah bisa menebak dari raut wajahnya bahwa gadis itu telah mengalami pelatihan berat, seperti dirinya. Dan dari sorot mata Elmenhilde ia juga tahu bahwa … gadis itu terabaikan.

Naruto tersenyum sinis dalam hati. 'Masa lalu yang hampir sama denganku.'

Dengan senyum tipis remaja pirang itu sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan melawan Elmenhilde tanpa menggunakan kekuatan hasil _pemberian_. Apapun pertarungannya, sampai kapan pun pertarungannya ia tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan buah suci jika melawan gadis itu. Naruto sudah menetapkan dalam hatinya. Bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkan, tapi ini yang bisa ia berikan sebagai tanda penghormatan atas perjuangan Elmenhilde. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau bertarung dengan kekuatan murni hasil sendiri?

"Baiklah, aku mengakui bahwa kau bukan tipe orang yang menyombongkan bakat. Kurang lebih kau sama sepertiku. Maka dari itu aku aku akan melawanmu dengan ini."

Naruto mengambil sesuatu yang ada di balik seragamnya. Itu adalah sebuah benda panjang yang dikalungkan. Naruto melepaskannya dan mengangkat balok kayu yang ternyata adalah sarung dari pisau kecil.

"Apa kau meremehkanku?" Tanya Elmenhilde kesal.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku menggunakan pisau ini." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"Gh! Berhentilah menghinaku!"

 **[Accel]**

Teknik yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Elmenhilde menguasai itu. Ia sudah menghilang dari posisinya berdiri.

Kecepatan dilawan dengan kecepatan.

 **[Soru]**

Keduanya menghilang, detik berikutnya hanya ada percikan api yang dibarengi dengan suara hantaman dua logam. Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat pertarungan antar dua kecepatan itu. Ini cukup menghiburnya. Siapa yang lebih cepat maka ia yang menang.

'Naruto memiliki kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.'

 _Trank!_

 _Trank!_

 _Trank!_

Satu menit kemudian keduanya muncul lagi di posisi semula. Nafas Elmenhilde memburu kelelahan. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto –dengan pisau kecil itu bisa mengimbangi teknik pedangnya. Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?

Sebagai seorang pendekar pedang, Elmenhilde bisa merasakan kuda-kuda Naruto kokoh meskipun remaja pirang itu hanya berdiri sambil menggenggam pisau. Tapi Elmenhilde bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada celah untuk menyerang.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini dengan teknik terkuatku." Kata gadis itu menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan dada, mengarah langsung pada Naruto.

 **[Accel]**

Elmenhilde menghilang lalu muncul di depan Naruto, menebas menggunakan kedua pedang yang menyilang itu.

 **[Karnstein Style: Devil's Blow]**

 _Trank!_

Elmenhilde tidak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat salah satu teknik terkuatnya dapat digagalkan dengan mudah oleh sebilah pisau kecil. Naruto menggagalkan teknik gadis itu dengan menahan laju pedang yang menyilang di pusatnya. Gelombang udara kuning terlihat melewati Naruto sampai menghancurkan tembok yang ada di belakang.

"I-ini tidak mungkin … seranganku … bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah." Kata gadis itu tak percaya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menusukkan pisaunya. Elmenhilde mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ohok."

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan sempoyongan sambil menutupi luka yang ada di dadanya.

"Apakah kau sengaja membiarkan dadamu tertusuk? Mengapa kau tak menghindar?" Tanya Naruto. Tadi ia menyerang dengan kecepatan normal, seharusnya Elmenhilde bisa menghindar.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sejak kecil aku tak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Hanya dengan kerja keraslah aku bisa sampai di titik ini. Kau bilang masa lalu kita hampir sama, seharusnya kau juga tahu perasaan yang sulit di ungkapkan ini. Kau … tahu dengan jelas jawaban dari pertanyaanmu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Seseorang yang mengalami masa lalu sama –tersakiti bisa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing tanpa diucapkan. Remaja pirang itu menutup kembali pisaunya dan mengalungkannya lagi. Ia lalu menciptakan sihir penyimpanan. Lingkaran sihir yang Naruto buat berwarna emas, dari sana muncul pedang besar dengan bilah berwarna hitam legam.

"Aku mengakui bahwa kau adalah wanita kuat. Sebagai rasa hormatku, aku akan melawanmu dengan salah satu pedang terkuat di dunia, **Kokuto Yoru**."

Elmenhilde tersenyum. "Itu baru yang aku mau."

Mereka berdua menyiapkan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Naruto menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka berdua saling melesat satu sama lain dan menebaskan pedang.

 _Crash!_

Terlihat tebasan berwarna merah dan kuning yang saling menyilang. Keduanya berhenti dengan posisi saling memunggung. Elmenhilde jatuh tergeletak duluan dengan badan yang tersayat. Darah mengucur menodai seragam putih itu. Ia pingsan.

Naruto menyimpan kembali pedangnya di dimensi penyimpanan. Ia hanya bisa menguasai sihir penyimpanan saja dengan [Mana]-nya yang kecil.

Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

 **-o0o-**

Tak terasa hari sudah hampir malam. Waktu memang tidak terasa berjalan cepat. Kini di kamar milik Naruto sudah berada dua orang berbeda gender. Remaja pirang itu cukup jantan untuk tidak membiarkan seorang gadis –meskipun gadis itu sifatnya menyebalkan tidur di luar. Naruto –entah kesambet setan apa terlihat sedang mengobati luka yang diderita Elmenhilde akibat pertarungan tadi pagi.

Gadis itu diam mematung duduk di pinggir ranjang, melihat Naruto yang serius membalut perban di lengan kanannya. Gadis itu menemukan satu sifat baik yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Kata Elmenhilde pelan namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama, Hilde." Balas Naruto yang memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya. Nama Elmenhilde terlalu panjang dan sulit untuk diucapkan.

"Kau telah baik mengizinkanku tinggal di kamarmu."

"Hn."

"Dan juga terima kasih karena repot-repot mau mengobatiku."

"Hn."

Gadis pirang itu mendecak kesal. "Apa tidak ada kata lain selain hn hn dan hn?"

"Tidak." Jawab singkat Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia lalu menyimpan kotak P3K di tempat asalnya. Elmenhilde menatap Naruto dengan senyum tulus. Mungkin ia telah salah menilai tentang Naruto. Jika diperhatikan lebih dalam Naruto adalah laki-laki peduli meskipun laganya yang seakan tidak peduli. Akibat terjun terlalu dalam ke jurang khayalan, gadis pirang itu tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia baru sadar setelah dipanggil dan diguncangkan oleh Naruto.

"E-eh, ada apa?" Tanya Elmenhilde yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari dunia khayalan.

Naruto memberikan senyum tipis yang langsung disambut oleh rona merah Elmenhilde.

"Kau sekarang sudah jadi budakku, bukan? Lalu aku bebas menyuruh dan melakukan apapun padamu, sesuai perjanjian."

Oh tidak, perasaan Elmenhile mulai tak tenang setelah melihat senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi seringai jahat. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya? A-apakah i-itu … tapi ia masih belum siap.

"B-baiklah aku mengakui kekalahanku dan seperti yang dipertaruhkan, aku akan menjadi budakmu. K-k-kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku! Puas?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Aku belum puas kalau kau belum melakukannya." Perkataan Naruto membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Sejujurnya ia tidak apa-apa melakukan _itu_ , hanya saja Elmenhilde belum siap secara mental.

"Perintah pertamaku adalah …,"

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya untuk menambah efek dramatis. Lihat saja, belum apa-apa Elmenhilde sudah menunduk dengan tubuh gusar.

"Menarilah."

"Hah?"

"Menari." Ulang Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menari."

"Lakukan atau aku akan meminta yang lebih."

"T-tapi aku-"

"Jangan buat aku mengulangi kata-kataku."

Elmenhilde terdiam, menghela nafas, bangkit berdiri dan diam di depan Naruto. Ini adalah tindakan yang memalukan! Ia tidak pandai dalam menari, bahkan ia tidak pernah menari meskipun banyak acara besar yang sering didatanginya –dan acara itu memiliki jadwal menari. Gadis itu berdiri dengan gugup, meremas roknya dengan kedua jari.

"Cepatlah atau aku benar-benar berubah pikiran." Kata Naruto tidak sabar.

Ayolah berpikir bagaimana caranya menari. Namun sekeras apapun berpikir Elmenhilde tidak menemukan gerakan tari yang terekam di otaknya. Dengan berbekal nekat dan gaya asal-asalan, Elmenhilde menunggingkan bokongnya ke arah kiri sementara di kanan kedua telapak tangannya sudah menyatu. Dengan wajah yang memerah, ia mulai menggerakkan bokong dan tangannya sambil berkata sesuatu.

"Baby shark dodododooodo baby shark dodododooodo baby shark."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Tari apaan itu?!"

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reviewers:** KuroYannn, REVANOFSITHLORD, firdaus minato, Ashuraindra64, Cecep Heriawan, Win, Naruto no Ramen, alfiantohadiwinarno, NizarThePrinceOfDarknees, Namikaze Yohan396, Thenshin FAI, Kurotsuki Makito, Nesia Dirgantara, zgeorde, Nathan D. Rezza, Namikaze Kur, Lucifer no Naruto, Uchiha D. Itachi, sofan. sofyan. 18, Muhammad Kamil, Ardian D, yudhanasoka26, Namikaze D Naruto Lucifer, aaaku, Aoki D. Hagane, satemuyee, msyukronx, JR, overlord, The Dark King Rises, Mikhail401, Arch Strike, Marvell569, Abd Salam, Kds601, rikushiki, Dimas'a660, Miji695, Bokuwa, Kokonoe201, maulanyusuf42, kakangmas, nawawi1608, adam. muhammad. 980, Gyuuki-koi, Annur Azure Fang, KidsNo TERROR13, aykun, kkjb, Maou Lucifer, Lucifer, Adi Kechild, Guest, fais, chris, Morfheus, UzuNami Tara 217, Shicidaime Naruto, novensi ichiha, Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs, Fahrul742, reyvanrifqi, Nando Lucifer, Tsukasa, Shanaroooo, Taufel855, Abew.

Ganti penname dari **Fujitora** ke **Hanakire**.

Parody-nya kena? Kalau kena maka saya sukses menghibur kalian. Chapter depan akan menampilkan Naruto vs Neji.

Seorang Author membutuhkan review sebagai bahan bakar melanjutkan fanficnya.

 **© Hanakire**


	4. Chapter 4: Defeat Neji

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ichibumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Naruto vs Neji**

 _Apa yang kau rasakan ketika pulang sekolah? Tentu saja senang karena dapat bermain dengan teman-teman. Semua membuat senyum di wajah masing-masing, berjalan bersama keluar sekolah dibarengi dengan obrolan ringan yang tentu saja menyenangkan. Sebagian besar murid sekolah dasar sihir ini sudah memiliki teman –yang dilandasi dengan status sosial dan kekuatan._

 _Namun ada satu orang yang tidak memiliki teman, namanya Namikaze Naruto._

 _Anak kecil berambut pirang cerah itu terlihat sedang mengendap-endap, seperti bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Kedua tangannya terlihat gemetar dan wajahnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Bola matanya melirik ke sana-ke sini._

 _Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, namun ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarnya. Orang itu bernama Hyuuga Neji._

" _A-apakah dia tidak menemukan Naru?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas. Mengawasi sekitar baru mengambil langkah selanjutnya._

" _Mungkin tidak." Gumam anak itu lagi yang melihat suasana di sekolah sudah sepi. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya mengambil langkah seribu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai tertangkap Neji. Anak keturunan bangsawan itu selalu menggunakan Naruto sebagai samsak latihannya._

 _Naruto berjalan cepat namun dengan langkah yang hati-hati, sebisa mungkin ia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara keras meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak tahu caranya. Bibir anak pirang itu menyunggingkan senyum setelah hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah. Di sana juga terlihat sepi. Naruto yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana._

 _Dukh!_

" _Eh?!"_

 _Naruto jatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu saat keluar dari gerbang. Ia mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap keningnya yang menghantam tanah. Naruto lalu melihat apa yang menyebabkan ia tersandung. Sebuah kaki? Berarti seseorang. Mata biru langitnya perlahan terangkat, seketika mata indah itu membulat kaget setelah tahu siapa yang menyandungnya._

 _Hyuuga Neji._

" _A-a-a-" Naruto kesulitan untuk sekedar berbicara._

 _Neji menyeringai tipis. "Percuma saja lari dari sihir mataku. Kau tahu bukan [Byakugan] bisa melihat ke segala arah. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, pecundang."_

 _Neji tanpa ampun menendang punggung Naruto sekuat tenaga, anak pirang itu meringis kesakitan. Belum berhenti sampai di sana, anak keturunan bangsawan itu mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto untuk membuatnya berdiri. Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikit pun, Neji memukul dada Naruto dengan telapak tangan yang dibalut aura biru membuat Naruto memuntahan darah segar dan tidak lama kemudian kesadarannya perlahan menghilang …,_

 _Semua menjadi gelap._

 _Ketika membukakan mata, pemandangan sebelumnya berubah. Naruto batuk beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ini bukan area sekolah, ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang menembus ruangan ini, satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanyalah lampion yang tergantung di setiap dinding._

 _Naruto berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai. Tubuhnya berada di tiang. Melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, ia jadi seperti seseorang yang hendak dieksekusi mati menggunakan tombak. Naruto pernah menyaksikan hukuman mati di ibu kota kerajaan beberapa tahun lalu. Dan ia masih ingat bagaimana suara kesakitan dan darah segar yang terus mengucur di dada orang itu._

 _Mengerikan … dan kondisi Naruto tidak beda jauh._

 _Kriet!_

 _Suara pintu di buka. Naruto menatap ke depannya dan melihat Neji yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan seringai keji. Anak itu memiliki jiwa psikopat di dirinya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naru?" Tanya Naruto, masih berusaha melepaskan rantai yang membelenggunya._

" _Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku mengunci semua pergerakkanmu." Jawab Neji sinis. Langkahnya terhenti setelah dirinya berjarak kurang dari 2 meter di depan Naruto._

 _Seringai Neji berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Tidak ada lagi hawa mencekam yang terasa di sekitar tubuhnya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu … Naruto." Pinta Neji lembut._

 _Naruto terdiam dengan mata membulat. Ini … tidak! Neji pasti sedang berakting. Naruto tidak mau tertipu oleh wajah sok bersahabat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia telah benar-benar menyesal karena tertipu oleh wajah menyesal Rias dulu._

" _Ayolah Naruto …," Neji memohon lembut._

 _Entah apa yang bergejolak di pikiran Naruto, perasaannya ingin mengatakan kata 'bantuan apa' tapi berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya yang menolak. Ini adalah pertarungan antar keinginannya melawan dominasi luar._

" _Ayolah …," rayu Neji._

 _Naruto menggertakkan gigi, berusaha sekuat tenaga merapatkan gigi agar suaranya tidak keluar._

" _Bukankah kita teman?"_

 _Hancur sudah pertahanannya._

" _Bantuan … apa?" Kata Naruto parau._

 _Senyum lembut yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah Neji berubah menjadi seringai keji. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap jahat Naruto. "Kau akan … menjadi samsak tinjuku."_

 _Oke, ini memang sudah menjadi keseharian Naruto di-bully dengan cara kekerasan. Tapi untuk kali ini anak itu merasakan hal berbeda, bukan dalam artian positif, tapi lebih ke negatif. Ia memang sudah tahu bahwa akan mendapatkan kekerasan fisik lagi, tapi Naruto merasakan yang ini jauh lebih menyakitkan._

" _Karena kau sudah setuju untuk membantuku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai samsak tinju. Kau tahu, menggunakan batang pohon sebagai sasaran tinju kurang efektif, sihir yang selama ini kupelajari prosesnya lebih lama untuk mencapai sempurna. Jadi aku berinisiatif menggunakan tubuh manusia langsung agar latihannya lebih akurat." Jelas Neji, masih belum melunturkan seringainya. "Lagi pula sihirku ini bertujuan untuk melukai manusia." Tambahnya membuat Naruto semakin menatap ngeri Neji._

" _J-jangan!" Kata Naruto meronta ingin bebas dari kekangan._

" _Percuma, orang lemah sepertimu tidak akan bisa lolos dari rantai yang membelenggumu. Ini sama seperti takdirmu yang selamanya akan menjadi alat pemuas kami. Apa kau belum paham dengan takdirmu sendiri?"_

" _Bukan kau yang menentukan takdir!"_

 _Neji menendang wajah Naruto, kesal akan perkataan sok bijak orang lemah di depannya. "Jangan bercanda! Orang lemah sepertimu memangnya bisa membuat takdir sendiri?! Kau dan seluruh orang sepertimu sudah ditakdirkan menjadi bawahan kami, para bangsawan. Bukalah matamu orang lemah! Lihat orang-orang yang sama sepertimu, berakhir di bawah telapak kaki kami. Pelacur … budak … hewan peliharaan … itulah takdirmu!"_

" _Ohok … N-Naru tidak akan percaya perkataanmu selamanya." Naruto berusaha tersenyum meskipun sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _Neji menarik kaki yang sejak tadi menempel di wajah Naruto. "Orang polos sepertimu memangnya tahu apa? Kau pasti tidak tahu neraka dunia seperti apa, meskipun yang nanti kau sebut neraka itu adalah surgaku." Neji menyeringai. "Baiklah, karena aku orang yang baik, aku akan menunjukkan apa itu nerakamu dan surgaku."_

 _Dengan gerakan yang minim Neji melepaskan seluruh rantai itu, membuat Naruto terbebas dari kekangan. Namun dengan cepat Neji langsung memasang borgol pada lengan Naruto. Ia lalu menjambak rambut kuning cerah itu dan menyeretnya menuju luar ruangan._

 _Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya kesakitanlah yang Naruto rasakan._

 _Dan sampailah mereka di lantai terbawah. Tepat di hadapan mereka ada jeruji besi yang di dalamnya telah berkumpul 5 gadis kira-kira berumur 15-20 tahun. Mereka sama-sama memakai kimono pendek –bawahan kimono itu hanya sampai di atas lutut menampilkan paha mereka dan lengannya hanya sampai di siku._

 _Naruto diam mematung bukan melihat lawan jenis yang berpakaian minim, tapi ia diam karena semua kimono yang dipakai gadis itu memiliki bercak darah di daerah bawah. Otak polosnya mengira bahwa bercak darah itu adalah hasil kekerasan fisik._

" _Kenapa mereka diam saja?" Tanya Naruto kosong._

 _Neji melepaskan jambakan rambutnya membuat Naruto jatuh terkapar. Mereka saat ini sedang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan lorong karena ruangan ini minim cahaya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di sini._

" _Depresi." Jawab Neji datar._

 _Hyuuga Neji. Meskipun baru menginjak umur 7 tahun namun pemikirannya sudah dewasa. Itu akibat didikan keras dari orang tuanya dan juga faktor luar seperti yang ada di depannya._

 _Neji sekilas menatap wajah Naruto yang bingung. "Kau akan tahu jawabannya sebentar lagi. Yah meskipun kau akan kebingungan nanti."_

 _Benar apa yang dikatakan Neji, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara jeruji di buka dari arah kanan. Ruangan ini memiliki empat jeruji besi sebagai pintu masuk. Terlihat dua orang yang berpakaian seperti penjaga masuk. Dilihat dari warna iris matanya, mereka bukan termasuk anggota clan Hyuuga._

 _Kedua laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lebih dari 30 tahun itu menghampiri kelima gadis itu. Sontak saja gadis-gadis itu menatap takut pada dua orang yang menghampiri mereka. Naruto semakin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tatapan takut salah satu gadis yang ada di sana. Itu adalah tatapan yang sama sepertinya, Naruto bisa merasakan dari tatapan itu banyak mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam._

" _Hahaha setelah lelah bekerja kini saatnya kita menikmati hidangan lezat yang disediakan oleh Hyuuga-sama." Salah satu pria berkata dengan senangnya._

" _Benar. Kalau kita diberikan gadis-gadis seperti ini rasanya kita tidak mau keluar dari pekerjaan kita."_

" _Aku setuju."_

" _Lebih baik sekarang kita bersenang-senang, aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati tubuh Ino-chan."_

" _Gahh kau maunya yang muda-muda."_

" _Memang kenapa?"_

" _Gahaha, tidak apa-apa."_

 _Gadis paling muda di sana yang umurnya masih 15 tahun itu menatap takut pria yang menghampirinya. Gadis berambut kuning panjang itu berusaha untuk menjauh. Namun apa dayanya, ia terjebak di ruangan sempit, tidak ada jalan kabur untuknya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi pemuas seks lelaki bejat seperti mereka._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyaksikan secara langsung apa itu pemerkosaan. Mulutnya tercekat, pandangannya kosong. Ia ingin berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi bejat di depannya namun Neji dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya. Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto._

" _Sekarang kau sudah tahu perbedaan antara nerakamu dan surgaku. Beginilah gambaran takdir masa depanmu, menjadi budak. Tenang saja, karena aku orang yang baik aku akan memperkerjakanmu menjadi budakku suatu hari nanti." Kata Neji dingin. "Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan acara yang tertunda."_

 _Setelah ucapan itu Naruto merasakan sakit di belakang lehernya, padangannya mulai menggelap lagi._

 _Kembali … ia terdampar di kegelapan tanpa batas._

 _Saat membuka mata, posisi Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula –terkekang. Ia melihat Neji sudah berdiri di depannya._

" _Aku akan langsung memulai latihannya. Kuharap- tidak, tapi aku perintahkan kau untuk bertahan, lemah."_

 _Neji lalu memposisikan kuda-kudanya rendah. Kaki dan tangan kanannya berada di depan, sedangkan kaki dan tangan kirinya berada di belakang. Neji mengaktifkan [Byakugan] yang ditandai dengan urat-urat muncul di sekitar matanya. Muncul lingkaran sihir besar di bawah Neji bergambar simbol Yin-Yang dan di sekitarnya terdapat aksara-aksara rumit._

" _Mungkin ini dapat membuat aliran [Mana]-mu rusak. Tapi siapa peduli, mau memiliki [Mana] atau tidak, kau tetap saja lemah."_

" _H-hentikan … HENTIKAN!"_

 **-o0o-**

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan seluruh tubuh berbanjir keringat. Nafasnya tidak teratur, kedua matanya membulat. Tangannya lalu memegang kepalanya. 'Mimpi ini … kenanganku dulu.' Batin Naruto menggertakan gigi ketika mengingat tentang gadis yang mungkin saja kini berumur lebih dari 20 tahun. 'Ino … apa kau baik-baik saja?' Batin Naruto khawatir.

Meskipun ia tidak mengenal Ino bahkan berbicara pun tidak pernah, tapi perasaanya seperti sudah dekat dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya. Mungkin itu karena mereka mengalami penderitaan yang sama.

Hilde yang sedang tidur merasa terganggu, ia menggeliat, membuka mata lalu melihat Naruto yang ada di bawah. Hilde tersentak ketika melihat kondisi Naruto, ia buru-buru menghampiri majikannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Hilde khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk." Jawab Naruto dengan nafas masih tak teratur.

Hilde semakin khawatir ketika ia menyadari Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sudah tiga hari ini ia menjadi budak Naruto dan tiga hari ini juga ia sudah dekat dengan pemuda pirang yang menarik perhatiannya. Hilde sudah tidak bersikap sombong lagi di depan Naruto. Justru ia sekarang peduli dengan majikannya.

"Benar?" Tanya gadis itu memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir."

Dengan perasaan enggan, Hilde balas mengangguk. "Jangan sungkan cerita padaku jika ada masalah. Kau tahu Naruto, kau memilikiku sekarang."

"Terima kasih, aku hargai itu."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, Hilde lalu kembali ke kasurnya. Naruto terlihat sudah tiduran dengan seluruh tubuh tertutupi selimut. Karena khawatir Hilde jadi tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan kondisi Naruto sekarang. Menurutnya ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk ukuran remaja dingin seperti Naruto. Selama ia dekat dengannya, Hilde mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki cuek berwajah datar yang tidak takut pada apapun. Namun sekarang bagaimana bisa Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan sekaligus kesedihan. Ini adalah hal yang baru baginya.

Dengan sejuta pikiran di kepala, Hilde tidak sadar ia telah tertarik ke dunia mimpi.

 **-o0o-**

Pagi harinya Naruto langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah bangun, sarapan pagi lalu pergi ke kelas, menghiraukan Hilde. Gadis itu bingung karena tidak biasanya ia dicuekin seperti ini. Hilde dan Naruto selalu berangkat bersama karena kelas mereka sama. Naruto juga pernah menunggunya saat ia telat bangun. Apakah mimpi Naruto seburuk itu sampai ia dihiraukan? Hilde tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di kepala majikannya. Untuk saat ini langkah terbaik adalah membiarkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya, membuka buku dan membaca. Xuelan terlihat menghampiri remaja pirang itu hendak mengobrol.

"Naruto," panggil Xuelan.

Yang dipanggil namanya diam saja.

"Naruto,"

"…"

"Na-"

"Bisakah kau menjauh dariku untuk beberapa saat?" Pinta Naruto sambil memandang datar Xuelan.

Gadis itu tertegun. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan mata yang dingin seakan ia adalah orang asing? Xuelan tidak bisa membalas pandangan mata itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu-"

"Kau mengganggu."

Xuelan kembali membulatkan matanya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto setelah meminta maaf lagi.

Pelajaran dimulai. Sepanjang jam pelajaran sampai istirahat Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata barang sedikit pun. Ia diam … dan hanya diam. Barulah saat bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto bergegas keluar kelasnya. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah kelas 1-A, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Neji sang komandan kelas 1-A.

 _Brak!_

Hal yang pertama remaja itu lakukan adalah menendang meja Neji. Ini sama persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Issei beberapa hari lalu. Neji terlihat duduk manis di bangkunya sambil memejamkan mata dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Perlahan kedua matanya mulai membuka menampilkan iris lavender yang semakin memutih dari terakhir Naruto lihat. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling memandang.

Neji tersenyum sinis. "Lama tak berjumpa-"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi. Kau tahu maksud kedatanganku ke sini, bukan?"

Meskipun perkataannya dipotong dengan tidak hormat, Neji masih bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Ya aku tahu. Sebenarnya aku juga berniat untuk menantangmu, lemah. Tapi karena kau datang dengan sendirinya aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mendatangi kelas kumuhmu yang dipenuhi _kuman_ tak berguna." Kata Neji lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau begitu ini akan lebih cepat. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghajar wajahmu." Balas Naruto dingin.

Neji menyeringai. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Jangan sombong dulu karena telah mengalahkan si bodoh Issei. Kau tahu, dia adalah yang paling lemah di antara kami." Mau teman atau tidak, kenyatannya Neji tidak pernah menganggap siapa pun sebagai orang yang dekat dengannya. Ucapannya tadi adalah bukti bahwa Issei bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dirinya.

Naruto menatap muak Neji. "Kau akan bernasib sama seperti temanmu."

"Teman? Kurasa bukan. Issei hanyalah sekedar rekan sepermainanku. Aku tidak mengakui siapa pun sebagai temanku, camkan itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas sekarang aku akan menunggumu di arena pertandingan."

Setelah ucapannya Naruto lalu pergi menuju tempat pertarungan.

 **-o0o-**

Dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak, Naruto berdiri di tengah arena menghadap lawannya, Hyuuga Neji. Berita tentang pertandingan ini sudah menyebar luas membuat arena pertandingan dipenuhi oleh penonton yang penasaran. [Yang tak terduga] Naruto kembali menantang seorang bangsawan, kali ini ia adalah komandan kelas 1-A. Banyak yang mendukung Naruto, sebagian besarnya adalah teman kelasnya dan juga banyak yang mendukung Neji.

"Kau akan kalah, itulah takdirmu." Kata Neji dengan senyum percaya diri, senyum yang membuat Naruto muak.

"Tidak ada yang berubah darimu ya … Hyuuga. Kau selalu saja mengoceh tentang takdir dan takdir, bahkan dari dulu." Balas Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya menyebutkan takdirmu. Lagi pula perkataanku tidak pernah meleset."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mematahkan anggapanmu itu, Hyuuga." Naruto memincingkan mata, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, lemah."

Suara penuh semangat keluar dari toa mengumumkan pertandingan resmi dimulai. Namikaze Naruto [Komandan Kelas 1-C] melawan Hyuuga Neji [Komandan Kelas 1-A]. Semua penonton bersorak ria tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pertarungan yang sulit diprediksi. Neji dengan darah bangsawan kuatnya dan Naruto dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga.

Neji menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, memposisikan dirinya agak rendah dengan telapak tangan kanan direntangkan ke depan. Sedangkan tangan kiri sudah siap di samping pinggangnya. Itu adalah kuda-kuda khas keluarga Hyuuga. Clan Hyuuga terkenal dengan kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa. Maka tidak heran Neji termasuk kandidat kuat di divisi Fighter yang berpeluang meraih julukan _'The King'_ suatu hari nanti.

Naruto masih bergeming. Ia tidak memiliki seni bela diri yang khas. Ia tidak punya kuda-kuda yang selalu dipakai setiap kali hendak bertarung. Naruto adalah tipe Fighter bebas, artinya ia akan melakukan gerakan apapun yang dikuasainya tanpa terikat dengan seni bela diri manapun. Hanya dengan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya sudah cukup baginya dikatakan siap bertarung.

Mereka melesat cepat setelah saling pandang sebentar. Neji sudah mengaktifkan [Byakugan], dengan mata sakti itu ia bisa melihat lebih jelas pergerakan Naruto.

Keduanya semakin mendekat, Neji menyiapkan telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh [Mana] berwarna biru muda. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto sudah menghitam. Keduanya saling melayangkan tinju masing-masing.

 _Duakh!_

Akibat kedua tinju bertenaga besar itu muncul gelombang udara lumayan besar yang mengganggu penonton. Hitam dan biru saling beradu. Keduanya masih berusaha untuk membuktikan tinju siapa yang paling kuat.

Neji meringis, mengeraskan rahangnya. 'Kekuatan apa itu? Aku yakin itu bukan berasal dari [Mana].' Batin Neji melihat aliran kekuatan di dalam tubuh Naruto yang sama sekali berbeda dengan [Mana].

Neji tidak pernah melihat energi itu sebelumnya. Terakhir kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Neji hanya melihat aliran [Mana] kecil di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak tahu Naruto mendapatkan energi asing itu dari mana. Mungkinkah dulu Naruto belum membangkitkan kekuatan sebenarnya? Entahlah, Neji tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti masih ada kemungkinan tentang itu.

Setelah saling mendorong pukulan cukup lama akhirnya mereka berdua terpental. Tinju mereka sama-sama kuat. Neji kembali memasang kuda-kuda, ia lalu menatap Naruto-

'Kemana dia pergi?' Batin Neji membulatkan matanya ketika melihat di depannya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 **[Rankyaku]**

Neji dengan cepat menghindar, [Byakugan] miliknya melihat serangan gelombang udara berwarna merah dari samping kanan. Jika saja tidak ada [Byakugan] sudah pasti ia akan terkena serangan mendadak itu.

'Cih, ternyata benar rumor tentang mata merepotkan itu.' Batin Naruto kesal.

" _[Byakugan], salah satu dari empat sihir mata legendaris di dunia. Kekuatannya adalah dapat melihat tembus pandang, melihat jauh ke depan bahkan sampai ada yang bisa melihat 10 km jauhnya, bisa melihat aliran energi di tubuh seseorang. Dan juga mata itu katanya mampu melihat 360 derajat. Goshujin-sama, keluarga Hyuuga memang sangat berbahaya."_ Ungkap Yasaka yang nadanya sudah seperti sedia kala. Ia tahu beberapa jenis sihir yang ada di dunia ini. Yasaka adalah sumber informasi untuk Naruto.

'Aku tahu. Jadi bersembunyi tidak berguna di hadapan [Byakugan] ya. Dan juga serangan mendadak dari titik buta tidak akan mempan padanya. Apa ada kelemahan dari [Byakugan]?' Tanya Naruto.

" _Entahlah. Selama ini tidak ada yang mengatakan tentang kelemahan [Byakugan]. Hanya saja pengguna mata itu akan cepat lelah karena [Byakugan] memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi dan asupan [Mana] cukup besar."_ Jawab Yasaka.

'Kalau itu namanya bukan kelemahan, hanya resiko biasa dari sihir tingkat tinggi.' Keluh Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu tidak akan menyerah hanya karena dihadapkan dengan musuh yang mampu melihat 360 derajat. Ia menapakkan kakinya lagi yang tadi menyerang sambil melayang di udara. Pandangan Naruto fokus pada Neji yang sudah menyadari keberadannya, mereka saling pandang sebentar.

Neji menyerang lagi. Ia menyerang Naruto dengan serangan jarak dekat, itu adalah keahliannya. Kedua telapak tangan Neji sudah diselimuti aura biru yang semakin pekat, tanda bahwa kompresi [Mana] di sana ditingkatkan. Remaja berambut coklat panjang itu menyerang dada Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu menghindar dengan cara mengesampingkan tubuhnya, tangannya berusaha untuk merubah laju tinju Neji namun urung dilaksanakan karena melihat tangan Neji yang satunya lagi mengarah pada wajahnya. Naruto dengan refleks terlatih sanggup menghindari serangan musuhnya dengan menunduk. Ia menyipitkan matanya menyadari ada celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Naruto langsung melapisi tangan kanannya dengan [Busoshoku no Haki], ia lalu melayangkan tinju pada dagu Neji.

Naruto mendecih sebentar karena Neji dengan mudahnya menghindari serangannya. Neji mengambil satu langkah mundur lalu mempersiapkan sihirnya. Tangan kanan sudah terentang ke hadapan Naruto.

 **[Hakke Kuushou]**

Sihir khas keluarga Hyuuga, Neji mampu menciptakan serangan gelombang udara tumpul dari telapak tangannya. Gelombang udara tak kasat mata itu setara dengan 15 pukulan kuat.

 **[Soru]**

Neji membulatkan mata lalu menengadah ke atas ketika menyadari Naruto menghilang dan muncul sesaat kemudian di atasnya. Dengan [Byakugan] yang ia miliki Neji dapat memperhitungkan tindakan selanjutnya yang akan diambil oleh Naruto.

 **[Rankyaku Run]**

Naruto melesatkan 10 buah gelombang udara tajam dari atas sana.

 **[Kaiten]**

Sihir pertahanan yang dikuasai oleh Neji, ia berputar dengan cepat di tempatnya berdiri yang menyebabkan muncul kubah berwarna biru yang terlihat berputar dengan cepat. Serangan Naruto dapat dipentalkan oleh sihir [Kaiten] menyebabkan beberapa dinding terkena tebasan. Butuh lebih dari [Rankyaku] untuk menembus [Kaiten] Neji.

Naruto muncul lagi tidak jauh di hadapan Neji yang sudah berhenti berputar. Remaja berambut coklat panjang itu tersenyum bangga dengan sihir yang ia kuasai. Bagi Naruto itu adalah senyum meremehkan, senyum yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Naruto menghela nafas singkat lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Kupikir sihirmu itu kuat atau semacamnya, tapi sepertinya aku salah menilai." Kata Neji. "Dulu kulihat sepertinya sihirmu cukup kuat karena bisa melukai Issei yang sudah masuk ke mode [Balance Breaker], bahkan sampai membuat armor keras itu hancur. Tapi nyatanya hanya segini saja, kau lemah dan Issei juga ternyata lemah." Lanjutnya dengan tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai sombong itu.

" _Goshujin-sama, apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"_ Tanya Yasaka.

'Aku benar-benar muak dengan sifat sombongnya yang meninggikan sihirnya itu dibanding sihir yang lain. Sepertinya aku ingin bermain sebentar untuk meningkatkan kesombongannya lalu menjatuhkannya sedalam mungkin.' Jawab Naruto.

Yasaka tersentak kecil ketika mengetahui apa yang akan diperbuat oleh majikannya. Meskipun Naruto tidak berbicara tapi Yasaka bisa membaca rencana yang tersusun di otak Naruto. Dengan tubuh mereka bersatu, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Yasaka.

" _Goshujin-sama, rencana itu sangat beresiko jika gagal."_ Ungkap Yasaka yang kurang yakin dengan rencana majikannya.

'Jangan khawatir, aku yakin aku akan bisa mematahkan kesombongannya dengan rencanaku. Yah mekipun aku tahu itu sangat beresiko.' Kata Naruto.

" _Jika Goshujin-sama sudah tahu kenapa-"_

'Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan untuk mengasah kekuatanku yang belum sempurna.' Potong Naruto cepat.

Yasaka hanya diam dan mengangguk saja. Ia tidak bisa melarang keinginan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, lemah?" Tanya Neji.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kau memiliki keyakinan yang besar bahwa sihirmu lebih kuat dari siapa pun." Jawab Naruto datar.

Neji memperlebar seringainya. "Bukankah kenyatannya seperti itu? Lagi pula ini adalah takdirku yang membawa darah Hyuuga. Naruto … sudah kubilang takdirmu adalah kalah di sini. Jadi sebelum kau terluka parah lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja."

Naruto menghela nafas singkat, "Aku sudah mendengar perkataan itu berkali-kali, dan sudah pasti jawabannya adalah TIDAK!"

"Begitu … ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan MATI."

Neji kembali menyerang Naruto, ia melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang telah dikuasainya sejak kecil. Naruto hanya menahan semua serangan Neji dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, tangan itu sudah dilapisi [Busoshoku no Haki] membuat pertahanannya lebih kuat.

Salah satu dari teknik **Haki** Naruto terbukti cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan bela diri khas clan Hyuuga. Naruto tidak mengalami luka meskipun kedua tangannya terasa berdenyut akibat pukulan berlapis [Mana] Neji.

'Tidak mempan ya. Bagaimana kalau ini,' Batin Neji menghentikan serangannya lalu berputar dengan cepat. Naruto membulatkan mata menyadari Neji akan melakukan apa.

 **[Kaiten]**

 _Sring!_

"Gahh!"

Naruto tak bisa mempertahankan posisinya, ia terlempar cukup jauh karena [Busoshoku no Haki] milik Naruto tidak sanggup menahan [Kaiten] milik Neji. Alhasil kedua tangan Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat luka sayatan.

Neji menghentikan tekniknya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. "Bagaimana? Sihir yang bisa merubah tubuh menjadi keras seperti besi milikmu tidak sanggup menahan serangan [Kaiten] milikku."

" _Goshujin-sama kenapa menahan diri? Aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa [Busoshoku no Haki] milik Goshujin-sama lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Seharusnya itu bisa menahan serangan remaja bernama Neji itu."_ Kata Yasaka.

'Bukannya sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan membuat Neji meninggikan kesombongannya? Dengan berakting begini siapapun orangnya pasti akan lebih menyombongkan sihir miliknya. Lihat saja, Neji dengan mudah masuk ke dalam rencanaku.'

" _Aku sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang ingin dilakukan Goshujin-sama. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku menolak rencana Goshujin-sama."_

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. 'Kau gadis yang baik, aku mengakui itu. Tapi sebagai bawahan, kau harus mempercayakan semuanya pada majikanmu, Yasaka.'

Wajah Yasaka bersemu merah ketika dibilang gadis yang baik. _"B-baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai kenapa-napa aku pastikan orang bernama Neji itu akan mendapatkan balasannya."_

Naruto mengangguk. Ia kemudian berlari dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang sudah dilapisi [Busoshoku no Haki]. Neji menyipitkan matanya saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang lebih serius. Ia menyeringai. Teruslah … teruslah menjadi serius agar kekuatan Naruto meningkat dan Neji akan menghancurkan kekuatan itu.

Naruto melayangkan beberapa tinju dari segala arah, Neji bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto melompat ke atas Neji dengan kaki kanan yang teracung ke langit. Detik berikutnya kaki itu dihentakkan sekuat mungkin, mengarah pada kepala Neji. Remaja coklat itu menghindari serangan Naruto yang menyebabkan serangan itu mengarah ke permukaan tanah.

 _Blar!_

Tercipta kepulan debu tebal akibat tendangan Naruto yang membuat tanah di sekitarnya amblas, membuat kawah sedang dengan singkat. Neji mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak. Meskipun ia masih bisa melihat Naruto yang ada di balik kepulan debu, tapi sesuatu merugikan kemungkinan akan terjadi jika dirinya masih berada di dalam kepulan debu itu.

'Tendangannya cukup kuat, tapi tidak sekuat sihir yang aku miliki!' Batin Neji lalu membuat sihir pertahanannya ketika melihat Naruto menciptakan gelombang udara berbentuk sabit dengan kakinya.

 **[Kaiten]**

Lagi, serangan Naruto dipentalkan ke sembarang arah sampai menghantam dinding pembatas.

'Untuk orang lemah sepertinya ia cukup beruntung bisa menemukanku yang sudah berpindah posisi. Yah memang orang lemah keberuntungannya lebih tinggi dari orang kuat.' Batin Neji menganalisis karena sejak ia memutuskan untuk mundur, Neji mengubah posisinya menjadi tidak jauh di samping Naruto.

Remaja keturunan Hyuuga itu berpikiran bahwa Naruto kebetulan menyerang ke arah yang sama dengan posisinya. Neji tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Naruto bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang di mana pun ia bersembunyi dengan mendeteksi niat membunuh lawan. Itu adalah salah satu dari kemampuan Haki, [Kenbunshoku no Haki].

"Percuma saja! Mau sekeras apapun kau melawan sihirmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sihirku yang jauh lebih kuat beberapa kali lipat." Kata Neji agak keras setelah kepulan debu yang menutupi tubuh Naruto mulai menipis.

"Jika memang begitu, buktikan kalau sihirmu bisa mengalahkanku." Pancing Naruto.

Dengan mudahnya Neji termakan omongan musuhnya. Ia memperlebar seringai. 'Dasar lemah! Kau memang tidak pernah sadar seberapa besar perbedaan kekuatan kita, Naruto. Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan memperlihatkan neraka sekali lagi padamu.'

Neji memposisikan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang. Menghirup nafas sebentar lalu kedua tangan itu dihentakkan secara bersamaan ke depan.

 **[Hakke Kuuhekishou]**

Sihir yang jauh lebih mematikan dari pada [Hakke Kuushou], bahkan dari seberang sana Naruto bisa merasakan udara menghempas tubuhnya sebelum serangan Neji mengenai dirinya. Ia tahu apa resikonya jika tidak menghindari serangan sihir tingkat tinggi itu. Tapi … ia tersenyum tipis, memposisikan dirinya dengan kedua kaki sedikit di tekuk dan kedua tangan terkepal di pinggang.

 **[Tekkai]**

Neji menatap sinis Naruto, ia tahu pose itu karena pernah melihatnya saat Naruto bertarung dengan Issei. "Sihir pertahananmu itu tidak akan berguna!" Teriak Neji.

 _Dumm!_

Teknik pukulan gelombang udara milik Neji menghantam [Tekkai] Naruto. Beberapa saat Naruto masih bisa bertahan di posisinya. Namun perlahan posisi Naruto bergeser, terseret ke belakang. Naruto sudah berusaha menahan serangan Neji, itu bisa dibutikan dengan bekas telapak kaki di permukaan lantai yang retak. Detik berikutnya Naruto terpental sampai menghantam dinding pembatas. Dari mulutnya keluar darah segar.

"Cough!"

"HAHAHAHA! SUDAH KUBILANG SIHIR PERTAHANAN RENDAHANMU ITU TIDAK AKAN BERGUNA MELAWAN SIHIRKU!" Tawa jahat Neji. Kesombongannya benar-benar sudah mencapai puncak.

Naruto menarik beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terjepit di dinding akibat kuatnya hantaman sihir Neji. Ia lalu menyeka darah segar yang keluar melalui sudut bibirnya. Naruto terlihat masih bisa berjalan dengan tegap meskipun sudah dihantam dengan sihir kuat. Ia mencecih untuk mengeluarkan sisa darah yang masih ada di mulut, rasa darah itu mengganggunya.

"Menyerah saja Naruto, takdirmu adalah kalah di tanganku, itu sudah digariskan sejak kau lahir."

"Hah?! Memangnya kau mengenalku dari lahir sampai bisa bicara seperti itu. TAHU APA KAU TENTANG HIDUPKU HAH NEJI?!" Ini yang membuat Naruto sangat muak, Neji mengatakan tentak takdir dan takdir. Sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin muntah!

"Sudah cukup bicaranya. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk menyerah sekali lagi."

Naruto menatap dingin lawannya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak akan menyerah?"

"Aku kecewa padamu Naruto. Terimalah seranganku ini." Kata Neji yang melesat dengan kecepatan paling tingginya sampai sulit untuk dilihat mata.

Neji tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan kuda-kuda yang lebih rendah, kaki dan tangan kanannya berada di depan, sedangkan kaki dan tangan kirinya berada di belakang. Muncul lingkaran sihir besar di bawah Neji bergambar simbol Yin-Yang dan di sekitarnya terdapat aksara-aksara rumit.

Neji menyeringai tipis melihat wajah terkejut Naruto. "Kau masih ingat posisi ini? Jika begitu kau juga pasti ingat rasa sakitnya! AKU INGIN MENDENGAR RINTIHANMU LAGI, NARUTO!"

 **[Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou]**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Neji menyerang ke-64 titik [Mana] Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tidak menghindar maupun menangkis. Ia menerima semua pukulan Neji.

2 pukulan!

8 pukulan!

16 pukulan!

32 pukulan!

64 pukulan!

 _Blast!_

"Arghh!"

Tubuh Naruto terdorong setelah Neji memukul yang ke-64 kali, bergesekkan dengan permukaan lantai sampai berhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit dan anggota gerak tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Inilah akibat dari teknik penutup ke-64 titik [Mana]. Sudah dapat dipastikan Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan atau mengompres [Mana] barang sedikit pun.

Neji menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya sebentar. Matanya kembali seperti semula tanda [Byakugan] di nonaktifkan. Ia tersenyum sombong. "Kau sudah kalah Naruto. semua titik [Mana]-mu sudah kututup. Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sihir jenis apapun dan tidak akan bisa bergerak. Jadi hanya segini saja perkembangmu, menyedihkan." Kata Neji lalu berbalik hendak keluar lapangan. "Dasar lemah."

…

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah, Neji."

Neji membulatkan mata sempurna ketika mendengar suara menusuk yang berasal dari belakang. Dengan cepat ia langsung berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh. Dibenaknya … Naruto yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang tadi.

 _Duakh!_

"Ohok!"

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menendang perut Neji dengan kaki yang sudah dilapisi [Busoshoku no Haki] terkuatnya. Dari mulut Neji keluar muntahan darah segar cukup banyak. Tubuhnya seketika terpental jauh nyaris menghantam kasar dinding pembatas jika saja Naruto tidak muncul dan menahan tubuh Neji dari belakang menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Neji untuk mengambil nafas, Naruto menjambak rambut coklat panjang itu, menghantamkan kepala Neji ke lantai sampai menciptakan suara cukup besar. Kening Neji mengeluarkan darah, mengucur cukup deras.

'M-mustahil! Kenapa dia masih bisa bergerak?!'

Belum puas dengan semua itu, Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dengan posisi Neji yang berhadapan dengannya.

Neji mendecih kecil, pandangannya kini sedang mutar-mutar dan buram. Pandangannya tidak cukup jelas melihat keadaan sekitar. Neji berniat mengaktifkan kembali [Byakugan] sebelum dibuat ternganga oleh Naruto yang kini kuda-kudanya sangat mirip dengan kuda-kuda hendak melakukan teknik [Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou].

'A-apa-'

"Neji, akan kuakhiri semua ini dengan meniru teknik yang kau banggakan itu." Kata Naruto dingin.

Kini kuda-kudannya sama persis seperti Neji namun bedanya yang teracung hanya kedua jari telunjuk Naruto saja. Kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan [Busoshoku no Haki].

 **[Ni Shigan Busho: Rokujuuyon Shou]**

Dengan kedua [Shigan] di jari ditambah [Busoshoku no Haki] yang semakin memperkuat serangan, Naruto menembak Neji sampai 64 kali ke tubuhnya. Ia saat ini tidak menahan diri lagi.

2 tembakkan!

4 tembakkan!

8 tembakkan!

16 tembakkan!

32 tembakkan!

64 tembakkan!

 _Crash!_

"ARRGHH!"

Tubuh berlumur darah penuh lubang itu ambruk! Naruto melakukan teknik [Shigan] sebanyak 64 kali. Teknik yang sangat mematikan bahkan Neji bisa saja tewas seketika jika terlambat disembuhkan. Remaja berambut coklat panjang itu pingsan dengan mulut menganga mengeluarkan darah dan kedua mata yang membalik, menampilkan putihnya saja.

Neji kalah dengan sihir yang dibanggakannya!

"Kesombongan membuatmu lengah." Gumam Naruto menatap tubuh Neji yang memprihatinkan.

Semua bersorak ria menyambut pemenang baru sekaligus penguasa kelas 1, Namikaze Naruto!

Naruto sendiri puas dengan kemenangan ini, satu beban telah terlepas di pundaknya.

 **-o0o-**

Seorang gadis cantik terlihat berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia bersenandung ria dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya, itu cukup untuk membuat semua laki-laki berhenti berjalan sekedar untuk terkagum. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, mengibaskan surai hitam panjang yang terlihat mengkilap jika tersorot sinar matahari. Iris matanya yang berwarna emas bersinar tatkala cahaya matahari menyoroti.

Satu kata yang digumamkan gadis itu, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-ku."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reviewers:** Muhammad Kamil, neko-one, Namikaze D Naruto Lucifer, Morfheus, Uchiha D. Itachi, Guest, Ardian D, Irsyad Himawan, no, Naruto no Ramen, cute-conan, Cecep Heriawan, Abu Amar Al'rufs, 666-avanger, Riki Ryugasaki, Gyuuki-koi, Rushifa Hime, firdaus minato, fais, Nando Lucifer, Aoki D. Hagane, Nesia Dirgantara, aaaku, Reza namikaze, Miji695, KidsNo TERROR13, msyukronx, Teufel855, alami, Linux9, yudhanasoka26, Dimas'a660, Abew, Fahrul742, Adikechild, Namikaze D Putra, Mikhail401, NizarThePrinceOfDarknees, zgeorde, Namikaze Kur, Your Haters, Arch Strike, pedofillgila, Firman597, coli kuragune ikki, kkjb, kyuu, aryasatyazero117, Kurotsuki Makito, Indra Acheng, renza kurosaki, UzuNami Tara 217, Rizw, nawawim451, Mr. Uzumaki 22, chris, yagami-kun, yagami, Annur Azure Fang, daisukeichigaku, Tenshin FAI, ariel. chan. 165, Mendowan, zeus, 666, BlankCode, foxy, saputraluc000, RogueHeroX, jubah666, yuliosx, reyvanrifqi, NamikazeLee, adam. muhammad. 980, Mashu Kry.

Semoga pertarungannya memuaskan, masih harus banyak belajar, dan terima kasih bagi yang telah memberi tahu saya letak typo. Jika berkenan mohon beri tahu saya lagi jika ada typo di chapter ini.

Target Naruto selanjutnya adalah Riser Phenex. Mengingat bahwa kedua remaja itu beda divisi dan mustahil bertarung di pertandingan resmi maka saya akan menyiapkan arc khusus. Di arc itu akan berkaitan dengan adik Naruto, Namikaze Naruko.

Seorang Author membutuhkan review sebagai bahan bakar melanjutkan fanficnya.

 **© Hanakire**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto and Kuroka

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ichibumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bertemu Lagi**

Beredarnya berita mengenai kemenangan Namikaze Naruto melawan Hyuuga Neji –yang sebelumnya diprediksi akan menguasai kelas 1 membuat seluruh divisi Fighter gempar. Bukan hanya di wilayah kelas 1 saja, tapi senior mereka mulai melirik Namikaze Naruto. Remaja pirang itu memang sulit diprediksi pergerakkannya. Awal dia datang Naruto hanya berperingkat paling rendah se-sekolah, namun dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu ini ia sudah menguasai penuh kelas 1. Sebuah prestasi yang gemilang sekaligus menjadi ancaman bagi para senior yang akan maju sebagai calon _The King_ selanjutnya.

Dan sekarang sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak pertarungan Naruto melawan Neji. Tubuh remaja pirang itu terlihat sudah seperti sedia kala, luka-luka yang dideritanya akibat pertarungan sudah sembuh beberapa hari lalu. Ucapkan terima kasih kepada Hilde yang telah merawat Naruto –meskipun remaja pirang itu tidak butuh perawatan apapun karena Yasaka pasti akan menyembuhkannya dalam waktu satu hari.

Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan di koridor sehabis pulang sekolah. Ada yang harus Naruto lakukan saat ini sebagai penguasa kelas 1.

Rapat …,

Apakah kau pernah merasakan berada di satu ruangan bersama musuh-musuhmu? Apa lagi ini akan membahas tentang rencana selanjutnya. Mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan suasan di dalam ruangan nanti seperti apa.

"Cepatlah sedikit Naruto! Kita sudah telat." Kata Hilde yang berjalan duluan di depan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu jalannya sangat lambat hari ini.

"Santai saja." Balas kalem pemuda itu.

"Gimana mau santai! Kita telat pada janji yang kita buat sendiri!"

"Terus?"

"Ghh … aku tak tahu jalan pikiranmu seperti apa, Naruto." Hilde mendesah pasrah.

"Masih lurus." Kata Naruto. "Lagi pula biarkan saja mereka menungguku, aku penguasa di kelas 1 jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memarahiku." Tambah remaja itu.

"Terserah."

Gadis beramput pirang itu tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan orang dingin yang keras kepala macam Naruto. Ia kesal karena baru pertama kali terlambat datang ke pertemuan, apa lagi yang mengadakannya adalah Naruto. Selama ia hidup sebagai bangsawan ketepatan waktu adalah hal yang utama. Sepertinya Hilde harus membiasakan dari mulai sekarang.

5 menit kemudian sampailah mereka di depan salah satu ruangan yang berada di pojok kanan bangunan kelas 1. Jika sekolah normal, ruangan ini mirip seperti ruang OSIS. Tapi di sekolah ini tidak ada organisasi bernama OSIS karena semuanya dikendalikan oleh siswa pemegang gelar _The King_. Dialah yang mengendalikan seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Ruangannya berada di divisi Wizard.

Hilde membuka pintu secara perlahan, mereka berdua masuk dan melihat para komandan kelas sudah duduk manis dengan urat di kening. Jujur, itu adalah hiburan kecil untuk Naruto. membuat para bangsawan menunggu seperti itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Naruto puas. Di belakang Issei dan Neji sudah berdiri seseorang yang menjadi asisten mereka. Hilde adalah asisten Naruto.

"Maaf aku telat." Kata Naruto tanpa dosa berjalan menuju sofa empuk yang masih kosong, itu adalah tempatnya.

Neji menggeram kesal. "Kalau saja kau bukan penguasa maka sudah kupastikan kau mati di ruangan ini." Katanya dengan nada menusuk.

Issei memberikan intimidasi sebagai bentuk perlawanannya. Ia masih tidak ikhlas Naruto yang menjadi penguasa kelas 1.

Naruto hanya duduk tenang sambil tersenyum tipis, tidak terpengaruh pada intimidasi maupun perkataan dingin mereka.

"Hn. Marah pun tidak ada gunanya. Sebaiknya kita langsung mulai rapat ini." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil selembar kertas yang berada di atas meja bundar itu. Naruto membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas, ternyata hanya nama-nama orang yang ikut dalam rapat ini.

Hyuuga Neji [Komandan Kelas 1-A] beserta dengan asistennya Rock Lee.

Hyoudou Issei [Komandan Kelas 1-B] beserta asistennya Toujou Koneko.

Serta Namikaze Naruto [Komandan Kelas 1-C dan Kapten Kelas 1] beserta asistennya Elmenhilde Karnstein.

Mereka adalah 6 orang terkuat di kelas 1.

Hilde kembali dengan membawa 3 teh hangat untuk para komandan kelas. Ia sempat membuat teh di belakang sebelum rapat resmi dimulai. Naruto yang pertama mengambil jatah teh miliknya, ia menghirup aromanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyesap teh dengan anggun. Sepertinya Dewi Amaterasu tidak hanya mengajarkan Naruto ilmu bela diri saja, melainkan ilmu sosial. Contoh kecilnya adalah bagaimana meminum teh dengan anggun layaknya para bangsawan. Itu cukup membuat kedua mata Neji dan Issei melebar sedikit.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau meminum tehnya?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat kedua bawahannya hanya diam dengan kedua tangan dilipatkan di depan dada.

"Tidak."

"Meminum teh yang dibuatkan oleh asistenmu rasanya pasti tidak enak." Kata Issei.

Hilde menggeram marah. Berani-beraninya dia menghina teh buatan Hilde. Apakah Issei tidak tahu Hilde juga termasuk keluarga bangsawan? Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat salah satu bangsawan menghina bangsawan lainnya. Hahaha aku puas, aku puas.

"Yah … terselah kalian saja. Ayo kita mulai agenda pertamanya." Kata Naruto lalu membuat lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dan mengeluarkan satu dokumen yang telah dibuatnya kemarin. Itu adalah rincian rencana Naruto untuk maju menjadi kandidat _The King_ selanjutnya.

"Pertama, aku ingin mengetahui siapa saja Komandan kelas 2 dan siapa yang menguasai lebih dari 1 kelas." Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Naruto. Pandangannya mulai tajam menunjukkan ia dalam mode serius. Bagi siapa saja yang melihat itu mereka akan merasakan jika Naruto tidak mau ada penolakan dari siapapun terhadap rencananya.

Koneko, gadis pendek bertubuh kecil namun imut itu menghadap Naruto. Mata emas bertemu biru, kedua surai kuning dan putih itu bergerak sebentar setelah angin dari luar menerpa rambut mereka. Naruto membiarkan satu jendela terbuka agar suasana lebih sejuk.

"Izinkan saya yang menjelaskan, Naruto-sama." Koneko menunduk sebentar sebagai bentuk kehormatannya terhadap penguasa kelas 1. "Ada 3 orang yang menjadi Komandan kelas 2. Salah satu dari mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh kelas 3 dan menjadi bagian dari fraksinya. Pertama, Komandan kelas 2-A bernama Sairaorg Bael, ia adalah orang yang telah dikalahkan oleh kelas 3. Sebenarnya Sairaorg Bael adalah kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi penguasa kelas 2. Tetapi kesalahannya adalah menerima tantangan dari siswa kelas 3 yang jauh lebih kuat darinya." Koneko menghembuskan sisa nafasnya lalu menghirup lagi.

"Kedua, Komandan kelas 2-B bernama Senju Kyuubi, anak dari Wakil Kepala Sekolah Senju Tsunade. Untuk saat ini ia belum menguasai kelas lain karena ketatnya perebutan kelas. Senju Kyuubi adalah siswi kuat dengan fisik yang hampir setara orang tuanya."

"Ketiga, Komandan kelas 2-C bernama-"

"Cukup! Aku sudah tahu siapa orangnya." Potong Naruto cepat. "Bahkan tahu luar dalamnya." Tambah Naruto dengan suara sekecil mungkin agar tidak terdengar.

"Terima kasih Koneko. Sekarang aku mengerti situasi di kelas 2 bagaimana. Yang harus kita waspadai adalah Komandan kelas 2-B dan 2-C. Sairaorg Bael tidak perlu kita pikirkan karena dia tidak bisa menantangku jika berada di bawah kekuasana kelas lain." Kata Naruto.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Tujuan sebenarnya dari rapat ini adalah untuk membentuk suatu organisasi yang bertujuan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin." Ungkap Naruto.

Tidak ada perang tanpa satuan pencari informasi.

"Anggap saja organisasi ini seperti OSIS, namun beda visi dan misi. Aku menginginkan 15 orang termasuk kita menjadi anggota organisasi ini. Itu berarti kita masih harus mencari 9 orang lagi. Masing-masing kelas harus mengajukan 3 nama. Kalian mengerti?"

"Hn." Gumam acuh Neji.

"Baiklah." Kata Issei dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah mengerti, nama organisasi yang akan kudirikan adalah … **Night Raid.** "

 **-o0o-**

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya. Rapat tadi benar-benar membuat badannya pegal-pegal. Ia dan Hilde sekarang sedang berada di koridor untuk pergi ke asrama karena hari sudah sore. Koridor ini sepi, mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki sendiri dengan jelas.

"Syukurlah rapat tadi berjalan lancar meskipun hawanya sangat berat." Hilde menghela nafas lega. Ia melirik Naruto yang berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Hn." Balas kelewat singkat Naruto yang mau tidak mau membuat Hilde harus menghela nafas lagi.

Suasana hening sesaat sebelum Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang akan membuat Hilde sulit bernafas.

"Kapan perbaikan kamarmu selesai?"

Benar saja. Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu membuat kedua mata Hilde melebar, udara yang tadi sedang dihisapnya terhenti, serta tubuhnya menegang sesaat.

"A-ahhaha … k-kalau itu sebentar lagi sudah selesai. Kemarin Bu Tsunade bilang padaku bahwa perbaikan kamarku telah mencapai tahap finishing. Tinggal mengecat dan menunggunya kering baru boleh ditinggali." Jawab Hilde kelagapan dengan mata melirik ke sana-ke sini, berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan pandangan Naruto.

"Begitu,"

"Memang kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya balik Hilde yang penasaran. Apakah Naruto tidak nyaman tinggal dengannya? Oh semoga saja tidak. Jika itu memang benar maka Naruto membenci dirinya.

"Tidak apa, hanya penasaran saja."

"Begitu,"

"Hn."

"Untuk malam ini Naruto mau cemilan apa?" Tawar Hilde yang memang sudah biasa membuatkan cemilan-cemilan ringan untuk mengisi waktu di malam hari.

Sekolah yang memiliki asrama tentu saja diberi jatah makan sebanyak 3 kali sehari. Pagi, siang, dan malam. Tapi pihak sekolah juga membolehkan muridnya untuk memasak sendiri asalkan mereka sanggup membayar bahan makanan yang disediakan oleh sekolah. Tentu saja semua murid pasti berpikirkan tidak akan ada yang mau memasak makanan sendiri. Sudah masak sendiri bayar lagi. Lebih baik dibuatkan oleh sekolah saja, tinggal duduk tenang di depan meja dan makanan sudah disajikan.

Tapi bagi yang hobi memasak tentu saja perkara uang bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan. Asalkan mereka dapat menyalurkan hobi itu sudah lebih dari cukup, termasuk Elmenhilde yang hobi memasak dan membuat menu baru untuk dijadikan makanan khas keluarganya.

Sedikit informasi, keluarga Karnstein tidak hanya bekerja sebagai pejabat kerajaan tapi juga mereka adalah keluarga yang menggerakkan dunia makanan di kerajaan ini.

"Terserahmu saja. Semua makanan buatanmu rasanya enak jadi aku tidak akan memilih." Jawab Naruto.

Kedua pipi Hilde merona tipis mendengar pujian, apa lagi pujian itu keluar dari mulut lelaki pujaannya. Oh perasaan ini seperti di Surga, satu kalimat yang bisa membuatmu melayang bebas di langit.

"T-terima kasih." Hilde menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang ke asrama. Aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati air hangat."

"K-kalau begitu akan kubantu membersihkan punggungmu, Naruto." Kata malu-malu Hilde.

"Tidak terima kasih."

Dan Elmenhilde hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Baik Naruto maupun Hilde hanya diam. Suasana mencair kembali setelah mereka memasuki kamar. Hilde teringat tentang perekrutan anggota Night Ride dan penasaran Naruto akan memasukkan siapa saja.

"Naruto, tentang perekrutan anggota organisasi yang kau bicarakan saat rapat tadi. Apa Naruto sudah memiliki beberapa nama yang akan direkrut?" Tanya Hilde setelah berebahkan dirinya di kasur Naruto.

"Hmm … masing-masing kelas harus merekrut 3 orang lagi ya, sebenarnya aku memiliki satu nama yang pasti akan kurekrut ke dalam organisasiku." Jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan blazer hitamnya, bersiap menuju kamar mandi.

"Dan siapa orangnya?"

Naruto berhenti melepaskan kancing seragamnya, ia lalu memandang dalam Hilde dengan senyum misterius. Gadis berambut pirang yang melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu mulai merasakan tidak enak. Apa lagi ditambah posisi Naruto yang sedang membuka kancing seragamnya, tepat di hadapan dirinya.

"S-siapa orangnya?" Tanya Hilde lagi.

Naruto belum mau menjawab. Satu langkah kaki Naruto luncurkan, semakin dekat dengan posisi Hilde. Gadis itu sontak mundur sampai tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan dinding pembatas. Sial, ia tidak memiliki ruang untuk kabur. Naruto juga sudah sampai di ranjangnya dan mulai naik. Semakin dekat menuju Hilde.

"E-ehh?! N-Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"K-kau-"

"Shht! Bukannya kau mau jawaban dariku?"

"B-benar. Tapi a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kembali, Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hilde. Kini posisi Naruto tepat di hadapan Hilde. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa meloloskan diri lagi, terlebih tubuhnya entah kenapa menjadi lemas. Pernafasan Hilde naik menjadi cepat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hilde. Gadis itu semakin panik. A-apakah Naruto akan menciumnya? L-lalu mereka berdua akan melakukan … ah jangan dipikirkan! Hilde belum siap untuk itu.

"N-Naruto …," panggil Hilde lemah.

"Hm? Jangan dulu berbicara." Kata Naruto pelan karena yakin Hilde pasti bisa mendengar perkataannya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hilde pasrah dan menutup kedua matanya, bibirnya sedikit dimajukan. Gadis itu yakin Naruto akan menciumnya.

Namun apakah memang begitu?

Saat kedua bibir itu berada di jarak 2 centi, Naruto langsung merubah haluan dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kanan Hilde, ia berbisik,

"Bercanda."

Satu kalimat yang terdiri dari satu kata lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kedua mata gadis pirang itu membuka selebar-lebarnya. Sangat terkejut. Kedua mata lebar itu melihat Naruto yang menjaukan wajahnya setelah berbisik satu kata dalam satu kalimat dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bercanda. Kau terlihat sangat lucu jika raut wajahmu malu-malu tapi mau seperti itu. Hehe."

Apapun atau siapapun yang bisa membuat Naruto berbuat jahil seperti itu tolong temui Elmenhilde Karnstein. Dia akan membayar semahal apapun asalkan kau mengajarinya cara membuat Naruto menjadi orang yang jahil. Benar, dia tidak akan berbohong.

"Mou~" Kesal Hilde sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang kini terlihat lebih lucu dari sebelumnya.

"Haha maaf-maaf. Aku sudah lama tidak jahil seperti ini. Dan soal pertanyaanmu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Lagi pula cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadarinya." Kata Naruto lalu melepaskan seragamnya, menampilkan tubuh kekar yang terlihat seksi di mata wanita manapun –asalkan wanita itu masih normal.

Kembali rona merah hinggap di pipi Hilde.

Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya.

 **-o0o-**

Malam hari yang tenang dengan angin bertiup pelan. Jika saja sekarang masih siang maka angin ini sudah pasti terasa sangat menyegarkan. Tetapi karena ini malam jadinya hawa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Remaja pirang yang kini menguasai kelas 1 terlihat sedang duduk santai di atap asrama laki-laki. Iris birunya menatap diam taburan bintang yang terlihat sangat indah. Dari sini juga Naruto bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu.

Suasana kerajaan terasa kental di sini. Bangunan-bangunan yang tidak terlalu modern juga tidak jadul, lampu-lampu kerlap-kerlip yang menandakan bahwa listrik sudah ada di kerajaan ini. Juga suara aliran air yang menenangkan jiwa dari kanal terdekat. Memang benar kerajaan berbasis air selalu nyaman untuk ditinggali. Para penduduk kerajaan ini tidak perlu khawatir akan kekuarang air. Sejarah mengatakan bahwa awal didirikannya kerajaan Aquater tidak pernah sekalipun dilanda kekeringan.

Air akan terus mengalir di kanal-kanal dan tidak akan habis.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis, merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang telah lama tidak bertemu. Perlahan Naruto menengok ke belakang. Benar, itu adalah orang yang ingin ditemuinya sedari dulu.

Seorang berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak pendek, memiliki surai hitam panjang ditambah iris mata berwarna emas. Gadis itu kini sedang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Naruto. ia mulai melangkah mendekati remaja yang ingin ditemuinya sejak dulu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto."

"Ya. Lama tidak bertemu juga, Kuroka."

Keduanya saling balas tersenyum. Kuroka duduk di samping Naruto, ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Naruto sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia balas memeluk tubuh ramping Kuroka.

Kehangatan seketika menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Mou~ Naruto tahu 'kan seberapa besar rasa rindu yang Kuroka tahan ini." Rengek Kuroka di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa langsung menemuimu. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dulu."

"Jadi masalah Naruto lebih penting dari pada Kuroka?" Tanya Kuroka sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalahku dengan mereka."

Kuroka melepaskan pelukannya dan membuang muka. "Hmph! Itu artinya masalah Naruto lebih penting dari Kuroka!"

"Sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu, Kuroka sayang." Rayu Naruto.

"Lagi."

"Huh?"

"Katakan lagi!"

"Kuroka sayang."

"Mana nada manjanya?"

"Kuroka sayang~"

"Tidak kedengeran."

"Ku-ro-ka sayang~"

Kuroka menatap Naruto dengan wajah jahil. "Bercanda. Kuroka hanya ingin melihat Naruto yang merengek seperti bayi." Kata Kuroka lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu kembali menatap bintang-bintang. Diam seperti biasa.

"Apa Naruto tidak berniat menguasai kelasku?" Tanya Kuroka.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sebenarnya adalah Komandan kelas 2-C, yang otomatis termasuk ke dalam target Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menguasai kelasmu." Jawab Naruto tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Terus kenapa Naruto tidak menantangku?"

"Percuma. Jika kita bertanding secara resmi di arena, aku tidak yakin arena itu akan bertahan selama 5 menit." Jawab Naruto.

Kuroka mengangguk setuju. "Dan karena hal itu Naruto belum mengeluarkan kekuatan Buah Suci yang lainnya?"

"Seperti itulah. Karena kekuatanku besar kemungkinan akan menghancurkan area sekitar."

Kuroka mengangguk beberapa kali sambil melipatkan tangannya, berpose seperti orang yang sedang memikirkan jalan keluar permasalahan. Detik berikutnya Kuroka tersenyum lebih lebar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung secara tidak resmi. Tapi kita akan melakukan perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Siapa yang menang akan mendapatkan kelas lawan."

Naruto tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuroka. "Boleh juga. Jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan arena untuk menguasai kelas yang lain karena adanya perjanjian terlebih dahulu."

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Jadi bagaimana, Naruto?"

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Kuroka. Sejujurnya saat ini aku sangat ingin mengalahkanmu." Kata Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Kuroka.

Kuroka semakin bersemangat untuk bertarung dengan Naruto. Ia tidak sabar melihat perkembangan orang yang dicintainya sudah sampai sejauh mana. Terakhir Naruto memenangkan duel dengannya adalah 4 tahun yang lalu, dan sisanya terus dimenangkan oleh Kuroka.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku. Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang cocok dengan kekuatan kita." Ajak Kuroka.

Mereka berdua lalu pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud gadis bersurai hitam legam itu.

 **-o0o-**

Setelah 15 menit melalukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah pantai kosong yang jarang didatangi oleh orang karena ombaknya yang terlalu tinggi. Pantai ini juga sering tertutupi oleh volume air laut ketika sedang pasang. Itulah sebab kenapa pantai ini tidak dijadikan sebagai tempat rekseasi. Langit yang cerah mendukung suasana malam ini yang lebih terang karena tidak ada sedikit awan pun yang menghalangi cahaya bulan.

"Apakah ini tempat yang bagus menurutmu?" Tanya Kuroka.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tempat yang sempurna untuk bertarung dengan sesama pengguna Buah Suci.

"Aku setuju. Jadi sekarang boleh kita mulai pertarungannya?"

"Bukannya sejak tadi kita sudah mulai bertarung?"

Mereka berdua lalu merentangkan tangan kanan ke depan. Dari tangan mereka muncul lingkaran sihir. Naruto yang berwarna kuning dan Kuroka yang berwarna ungu dengan outline hitam. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sebilah pedang.

 **Kokuto Yoru** dipegang oleh Naruto dan **Kikoku** dipegang oleh Kuroka.

Kikoku adalah jenis pedang panjang yang termasuk ke dalam keluarga **Nodachi.** Panjang pedang itu pun melebihi tinggi Kuroka. Bahkan sedikit melebihi panjang pedang milik Naruto namun bedanya Kikoku memiliki bilah ramping seperti katana.

Mereka berdua menyeringai mengintimidasi.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit, berkonsentrasi pada kekuatan Buah Suci yang kedua. Ia lalu menyabetkan pedang besarnya ke udara bebas. Tidak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran ungu di atas Naruto. Lingkaran itu berdiameter sekitar 2 meter. Detik berikutnya lingkaran ungu itu meluncur ke atas, sangat jauh sampai tidak kelihatan lagi.

Kuroka menengadahkan kepalanya, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Kuroka dapat melihat setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar, lebih tepatnya mendekat. Gadis berambut hitam mengkilat itu membulatkan mata setelah tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto.

Memanggil meteor.

Naruto menamai tekniknya dengan,

 **[Meteor Strike]**

Kuroka mengeluarkan setitik keringat dingin, rahangnya mengeras. "Ini bohong 'kan?"

Suhu di sekitarnya mulai naik. Kuroka merasakan hawa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ini bahaya jika terus berdiam diri. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan mati. Kuroka lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan dengan posisi jari-jari seperti hendak mengambil. Ia bergumam pelan,

 **[Room]**

Sebuah kubah berbentuk bulat berwarna biru transparan muncul dari tangan Kuroka, meluas hingga menutupi menyangkup area sekitar termasuk Naruto. Gadis itu lalu menyabetkan pedangnya ke atas. Meskipun ayunan pedangnya hanya mengenai udara kosong, namun meteor itu terbelah menjadi dua karena telah memasuki raidus kubah biru milik Kuroka.

Inilah kemampuan Buah Suci yang dimilikinya, **Ope Ope ni Mi.**

Salah satu bagian meteor yang terbelah terlihat menuju tempat Naruto. remaja pirang itu sigap melakukan tindakan pencegahan dengan kembali membuat lingkaran ungu yang terlihat menahan jatuhnya potongan meteor itu. sedangkan potongan meteor yang lain jatuh ke tepi pantai.

Kawasan yang tadinya gelap kini terang oleh kobaran api meteor.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat sejauh itu padaku. Apa Naruto mau melukai kekasihmu ini?!" Teriak kesal Kuroka sambil berpose layaknya anak-anak yang sedang marah.

Imut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengetes sejauh mana kekuatan Buah Sucimu berkembang, Kuroka. Sepertinya kita sama-sama memiliki peningkatan." Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

Kuroka balas tersenyum. "Naruto membuatku kaget dengan memanggil meteor seperti tadi. Dulu kulihat kekuatanmu hanya sebatas mengendalikan gravitasi di area sekitar. Tapi sekarang peningkatannya sangat pesat."

"Tak ada ruginya aku latihan sepanjang hari."

Kuroka mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku untuk menunjukkan kebolehanku, bukan begitu sayang?" Kuroka menyeringai tipis.

"Perlihatkanlah semua kekuatanmu."

Masih berada di dalam [Room], Kuroka menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke atas.

 **[Takt]**

Sebuah teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan di dalam [Room]. Kuroka mampu menggerakkan benda di sekitarnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Kali ini benda yang dimaksud adalah puing-puing bekas meteor yang Naruto panggil. Puing-puing meteor itu terlihat masih mengeluarkan asap tanda panasnya belum mereda. Itu adalah nilai tambahan untuk serangan Kuroka.

Puing-puing itu melayang menuju Naruto, langsung dari arah depan. Remaja pirang itu dengan sigap menghancurkan puing-puing meteor yang menuju ke arahnya menggunakan sayatan pedang dan [Rankyaku].

Sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Naruto dipaksa membulatkan mata ketika melihat Kuroka yang muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba dengan ujung pedang teracung pada dadanya. Naruto mengeraskan rahang ketika melihat seringai tipis Kuroka.

 **[Injection Shot]**

 **[Tekkai]**

 _Dor!_

Sebuah tembakan dengan pelurunya adalah udara, dan media untuk melakukan itu Kuroka memakai ujung pedangnya. Naruto yang lebih dulu membuat [Tekkai] tentu menambah pertahanannya untuk mengurangi dampak yang ditimbulkan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena teknik Kuroka jauh lebih kuat. Lihat saja, [Tekkai] Naruto mampu ditembus. Buktinya remaja pirang itu terseret beberapa centi ke belakang sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membungkuk.

Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Teknikmu berkembang lebih pesat. Aku kagum." Ungkap Naruto yang telah merasakan teknik Kuroka jauh lebih kuat dari beberapa tahun lalu.

Kuroka tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kuroka tak akan kalah dari Naruto."

"Dan itu menjadikan pertarungan ini lebih menarik."

Naruto melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak. Ia mengusap dadanya pelan yang terlihat ada luka bakar hasil teknik Kuroka. Gadis miliknya memang bukan orang biasa. Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan semua yang ia punya. Naruto kemudian mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

 **[Gurabitou-**

Dengan cepat Naruto menyayatkan pedangnya ke bawah. Seketika muncul getaran yang entah dari mana datangnya menyebabkan permukaan tanah di sekitar Naruto rusak. Seperti dipaksa untuk ke bawah oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, sisi-sisi permukaan tanah yang rusak itu terlihat ada gelombang hitam.

Perluasan gravitasi Naruto akhirinya sampai pada tempat Kuroka, menyebabkan gadis itu juga ikut merasakan berat. Seperti ada yang menimpanya dari atas. Kuroka dengan susah payah mempertahankan posisinya.

 **[Mouko]**

Pada detik berikutnya Naruto menyayatkan pedangnya ke udara bebas dengan posisi menghadap lurus ke arah Kuroka. Gadis bersurai hitam itu merasakan hembusan angin yang sangat cepat menerpa tubuhnya dan tidak lama kemudian seluruh area di belakangnya hancur dengan bagian tengah melengkung. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh tubuh Kuroka di mana struktur tubuhhnya seperti dipaska untuk berotasi. Ini sangat menyakitkan terutama di bagian tulang.

'Gravitasi horizontal … kah?' Batin Kuroka sambil sekuat tenaga menahan dorongan gravitasi Naruto.

Namun gadis itu tidak kuat menahannya dan terlepar jauh ke belakang hendak menghantam potongan meteor. Kuroka dengan cepat bertukar tubuh dengan puing-puing lainnya.

 **[Shambles]**

 _Sring!_

Kuroka muncul dengan posisi terlentang tidak jauh di samping Naruto.

Ia meringis pelan. 'Namikaze Naruto. Kekasihku memiliki basic Buah Suci yang cenderung pada kekuatan. Semua Buah Sucinya dianugerahi oleh kekuatan yang besar. Sedangkan aku memiliki basic Buah Suci yang cenderung pada keragaman teknik mematikan. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pertarungan ini adalah antara kekuatan dan teknik.' Analisis Kuroka sambil bangkit berdiri dan memasang kewaspadaannya. '[Room] masih aktif. Aku harus menggunakan waktu yang tersisa sebaik mungkin.'

 **[Shambles]**

Kuroka muncul di atas Naruto dengan cara menukarkan posisinya dengan puing-puing yang melayang karena kekuatan Naruto. Ia mempersiapkan pedang yang telah teraliri listrik ungu.

 **[Radio Knife]**

Kuroka menebaskan pedangnya berharap ia bisa membelah tubuh Naruto dan tidak bisa kembali lagi seperti semula. Namun belum sampai pedangnya penyentuh ujung pakaian Naruto, remaja pirang itu menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul di atas Kuroka. Gadis itu membulatkan mata kaget.

Naruto menyentuh punggung Kuroka dengan tangannya, ia menggumamkan nama tekniknya dengan pelan. Sangat pelan sampai tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

 **[Hell of Gravitation]**

 _Dum!_

Tubuh Kuroka dengan depat menghantam permukaan tanah. Di sekitar tubuhnya terlihat gelombang-gelombang hitam penyebab dirinya seperti ini. Tubuh Kuroka terus dipaksa untuk memasuki tanah sampai membuat permukaan itu amblas.

"Ini serangan terakhir!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke arah Kuroka.

 **[Shambles]**

Naruto tersentak karena sesaat sebelum ujung pedangnya menancab di punggung Kuroka gadis itu lebih dulu berpindah posisi dengan puing meteor. Alhasil pedang Naruto hanya menembus puing meteor sambil terbelah dua.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Naruto harus dipaksa kaget kembali setelah melihat tepat di hadapan wajahnya Kuroka yang sedang merentangkan kedua ibu jarinya dengan percikan litrik di tengahnya. Naruto tahu teknik ini dan bagaimana dampaknya.

 **[Counter Shock]**

Kuroka melepaskan gelombang listrik kuat seperti defibrillator. Gelombang listrik itu langsung menjalar menuju tubuh Naruto yang mengakibatkan ia kejang-kejang untuk sesaat. Teknik ini adalah salah satu teknik tekruat yang dimiliki Kuroka. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan lawan menggunakan [Counter Shock]. Jika lawan biasa pasti telah pingsan beberapa detik kemudian. Namun jika naruto yang terkena maka teknik ini sepertinya tidak terlalu memberi dampak besar.

Darah terlihat mengalir keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tubuhnya terpental ke belakang beberapa meter. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga ada yang mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin pembulu nadinya ada yang robek akibat sambaran listrik Kuroka.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kelelahan. Teknik ini benar-benar menguras banyak tenaganya. Sedikit lagi … sedikit lagi waktu yang dimiliki Kuroka untuk mempertahankan eksistensi [Room] sebelum menghilang.

'Seranngan terkahir harus benar-benar membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak.' Batin Kuroka.

"Cough!" Naruto muntah darah sambil bangkit berdiri. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah merasakan setruman dari Kuroka. Ia bersumpah akan membalas setruman itu saat besar nanti.

'Kalau dihitung-hitung kekuatan Kuroka sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Aku hanya harus bertahan setelah itu menyerang langsung.'

 **[Rankyaku]**

Naruto melesatkan gelombang udara tajam berwarna merah menuju Kuroka.

 **[Shambles]**

Tidak mau terkena, Kuroka menukarkan posisinya dengan posisi Naruto. Alhasil serangan Naruto akan mengenai dirinya sendiri.

'Jadi ini rencananya? Membuatku harus terkena serangan sediri. Benar-benar teknik perpindahan yang merepotkan.' Gerutu Naruto yang hendak membuat [Tekkai] untuk pertahanan.

 **[Tekka-**

 **[Shambles]**

Naruto membulatkan mata sempurna ketika melihat [Rankyaku] yang sebentar lagi mengenai dirinya berubah menjadi Kuroka dengan tangan kiri yang seperti menggenggam cahaya berwarna hijau. Cahaya itu entah mirip seperti listrik atau laser. Yang pasti terdapat sedikit percikan listrik di sekitarnya.

Ini bahaya! Naruto dalam bahaya!

"Inilah serangan terakhir dariku, SAYANG!" Teriak Kuroka sambil menusukkan cahaya hijaunya ke dada Naruto.

 **[Gamma Knife]**

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Cahaya hijau itu seketika masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Remaja pirang itu memuntahkan darah beberapa kali. Inilah teknik terkuat Buah Suci milik Kuroka.

[Gamma Knife] adalah teknik yang memungkinkan Kuroka menyerang tubuh bagian dalam musuh dengan cara memasukkan cahaya hijauhnya lalu cahaya hijau itu perlahan-lahan akan merusak organ dalam musuh. Sebuah teknik mematikan di mana tidak akan terjadi kerusakan di tubuh bagian luar.

"Ini tambahannya!"

 **[Shambles]**

Kuroka mengakhiri serangannya dengan berpindah posisi lagi agar tubuhnya tidak ikut terkena [Rankyaku] Naruto yang masih melesat. Terakhir Naruto terkena tekniknya sendiri menyebabkan genggaman pedangnya terlepas dan pedang itu terlempar ke sembarang arah.

Kuroka muncul tidak lama kemudian. Beberapa detik berselang [Room] mulai menyusut dan menghilang. Nafas gadis itu memburu, wajahnya dibanjiri oleh keringat, dan tubuhnya lemas sulit digerakkan. Ia bersender ke batang pohon yang roboh akibat gravitasi Naruto. Kuroka menghela nafas lega karena dengan ini kemenangan masih berada di pihaknya. Selama ini Naruto selalu kalah oleh teknik andalannya, [Gamma Knife]. Gadis itu juga yakin sekarang Naruto masih tidak bisa bertahan.

Kuroka menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun tidak lama kemudian senyum itu pudar dan terganti oleh bola matanya yang membulat sempurna. Gadis itu merasakan bahwa sesosok predator sedang mengintainya dari belakang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang dalam wujud macan tutul dengan mode _petarung_.

 **[Seimen Kikan: Kami-e Bushin]**

Naruto dapat mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi normal namun tetap berada di tubuh macan tutulnya. Teknik ini bisa membuat pergerakkan Naruto lebih lincah dan refleksnya bertambah dari pada menggunakan mode normal di mana tubuhnya akan besar dan mudah diserang.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Kuroka tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Predator memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lebih kuat dari pada yang lain. Terlebih Buah Suciku memiliki regenerasi yang cukup cepat dari pada makhluk hidup lainnya." Jelas Naruto secukupnya. "Kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Kuroka."

Kuroka tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah?"

Naruto menghilang lalu muncul di depan Kuroka. Dengan cepat ia melempar Kuroka ke udara bebas lalu menghilang lagi. Muncul lagi di atas Kuroka dan menendang perutnya sekuat tenaga hingga terhempas dan menubruk permukaan tanah sampai amblas. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Naruto hilang lagi dan muncul dengan menduduki tubuh Kuroka sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah cantik itu.

"Aku tahu Buah Sucimu memiliki kelemahan yaitu jika kau menggunakan [Room] selama 10 menit tanpa berhenti maka kau harus menunggu waktu lagi agar [Room] itu bisa kau gunakan. Menurut yang kuamati selama ini, interval waktu untuk mengembalikan [Room] adalah 2 menit. Selama interval waktu itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyerang. Bukan begitu?"

Kuroka menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Tepat sekali."

Naruto balas tersenyum. "Jadi … aku yang menang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto sudah berhasil memojokkanku."

"Kalau itu … syu … kurlah …."

Perlahan kesadar Naruto menghilang, tubuhnya kembali ke keadaan normal. Ia pingsan dengan menindih tubuh kekasihnya. Kuroka tak sedikit pun merasa terganggu atau menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto dari tubuhnya. Ia malah mendekat Naruto dengan erat sambil tersenyum. Tubuh Naruto sangat nyaman. Kuroka rindu tubuh ini. Ia ingin lebih lama memeluk Naruto.

Kuroka mengelus surai pirang milik kekasihnya dengan penuh kasing sayang. Ada banyak kisah hidup Naruto yang belum diketahui banyak orang. Tentang dirinya, tentang rahasinya, semuanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa kenal dengan Naruto … bagaimana ia bisa memiliki Buah Suci … bagaimana ia bisa jatuh cinta dan berpacaran dengan Naruto … itu adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan sejak mereka lahir.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewers:** Arch Strike, neko-one, dragneelhendra, Ryuki akagami, fais, pembaca, Mr. Uzumaki 22, I am good man, Hyu0050, Cecep Heriawan, uzumaki reverend, firdaus minato, REVANOFSITHLORD, Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi, Naruto no Ramen, Ardian D, Aoki D. Hagane, Nando Lucifer, Stephen Porzingis, Rizw, Orang asing biasa, saputraluc000, Adhi Arisqian, zgeorde, KidsNo TERROR13, Miji695, aaaku, kkjb, overlord, NizarThePrinceOfDarknees, 666H05T, Muhammad Kamil, Uchiha D. Itachi, UzuNami Tara 217, Adikechild, Guest (1), Kizaru borsalino, 666, Guest (2), permanareza34, nawawim451, Ero-Sensei007, aryasatyazero117, Nice, Rushifa Hime, Namikaze D Putra, Namikaze Kur, adam. muhammad. 980, yuliosx, Namesharu r, sahru r, Firman597, Shenopati, Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis, ariel. chan. 156, Mashu Kry, BlankCode, imam sullivan, Fahrul742, chris, Shanaroooo, Satria, wahyutra26, Guest (3), Dark-Night-404, reyvanrifqi, AKANO EIJI, labut, nnnn, lucy.

 **Kkjb:** Terima kasih untuk koreksinya, saya sangat menghargai itu. Tapi untuk yang 'Naruto-ku' itu bukan typo, melainkan mengacu pada 'kepunyaan', contohnya milikku, punyaku. Kan gak enak kalau disatuin jadi 'Narutoku'. Bukan apa-apa, hanya meluruskan saja. Saya akan sangat senang kalau kamu mengingatkanku typo lagi di chapter ini.

Yang bingung kenapa Kuroka punya Buah Iblis akan dijelaskan chapter depan.

Kasih tahu kalau ada typo ya!

Seorang Author membutuhkan review sebagai bahan bakar melanjutkan fanficnya.

 **© Hanakire**


	6. Pemberitahuan

**Pemberitahuan!**

Ah hallo, Hana di sini! _Minna,_ terima kasih karena telah men- _support_ Hana dalam berkarya di situs Fanfiction yang kita cintai :) kalian adalah sumber semangatku dalam melanjutkan tiap cerita yang kubuat. Namun, setelah menjalani hidup di lingkungan masyarakat yang lebih besar, kesibukan mulai melanda Hana dan kurangnya waktu untuk mengetik. Padahal kerangka cerita sudah tahap akhir :')

Untuk itu Hana umumkan bahwa mulai saat ini Hana akan ambil status **HIATUS**. Mungkin Hana akan kembali di tahun depan, doakan saja! Awalnya Hana kepingin nyerahin fic Hana ke author yang bisa dipercaya agar reader semua bisa terus menyaksikan kelanjutannya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa karya yang dibuat dengan susah payah tercampur oleh tangan orang :') lebih buruk lagi kalau alurnya sampai hancur.

Segitu saja dari Hana. Hana tahu bahwa pemberitahuan ini melanggar aturan FFN, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini untuk mengonfirmasikan saja :')

FFN lagi sepi … tambah sepi karena ketidakhadiran Hana … maaf ya :')

Untuk author baru semoga berjaya … untuk reader semoga masih setia … dan untuk yang memulai hidup baru semoga dilancarkan!

 _See you next time, my love._

 **Hanakirei-chan, out.**

 **10 Maret 2019**


End file.
